Colors of Life
by mon'a'zxy
Summary: What if James and Lily were still alive? What if Harry was raised by Voldemort? What if Harry was a girl? What if all three of these things happened? I'm bad at summaries. Rated T for safety. UP FOR ADOPTION, SEE LAST CHAPTER FOR DETAILS
1. The Beginning

_Hi, thanks for choosing to read this story! This is my first story so formatting might be off for awhile. This may seem similar to others that you may have read, but it's not. The first two chapters are short but it gets better. Please review! Thank You! Enjoy!_

Chapter 1

VPOV

I walked into the house. It was eerily silent. Not for me - the infamous Dark Lord - but for others it would be. I looked at the stunned body of James Potter laying on the floor. I would have killed him, but the bright green light would have drawn attention from the neighbors. I wanted to take my time and do this right. As I continued up the stairs, I heard a whisper. The stupid mudblood comforting her child. I opened the door. The whispering was silent now, because I stunned her. The only thing left standing in my path to victory, was a little girl. A little girl wrapped in a pink blanket with the most startling green eyes I had ever seen. There was a wisp of hair on the top, jet black like her father's. I prepared my portkey. I raised my wand and spoke the words of the fatal curse.

BOOM. It backfired and I ducked. As it slingshotted around the room I put up a shield, knowing it would do no good against this curse. It broke the mirror, a toy quidditch broom, and cracked the closet door. Finally it broke a window and escaped out into the open. I heard a squeal and momentarily found humor in the dead rodent. Shaking my head I got back on track. I had no time. I grabbed the girl and left with a familiar tug on my navel.

Third person

Across Europe the following day there was chaos. James and Lily Potter furiously sent aurors out to search for their missing daughter. They scoured the countryside desperately searching for the girl destined to save them all. After searching Europe, they continued to Asia and North America. Sirius Black was held captive in the ministry before Arthur Weasley pulled some strings to get him a trial. There was an uproar in the Wizarding World when they realized that the ministry was trying to put an innocent man in Azkaban. Dumbledore sat in his office answering the constant letters that flooded his office, seeking his advice. The highest Ministry officials were lost and needed his advice to keep the Ministry running. After a few weeks, Lily had to return to work as the 1st through 5th year potions professor. Severus Snape covered the upper levels as everyone knew that he was no good with children. A squirrel's family mourned the loss of a member who was killed in a flash of green light shot from a window. Minister Fudge called off the search in a few months and a memorial service was held. Alexa Potter was no more.

At the Dark Lord's Lair.

Bellatrix POV

When the Dark Lord returned from his mission that night, he summoned myself and the Malfoys right away. He held a small bundle and handed it to Narcissa.

"Oh," she gasped. I looked inside and saw a small child.

"Who is it?"

"Alexa Potter, Lucius," The Dark Lord replied. "My curse rebounded because of a silly sacrifice her mother intended to give her."

"Will we keep her?" I finally had the courage to speak up. This was all so strange, the Dark Lord bringing us a baby that he failed to kill.

"I have decided that she will be my heiress, she will be my daughter for all intents and purposes," the Dark Lord declared. He continued "You three will take care of her and will be her main tutors, until she needs better ones."

"Surely she won't need tutors for quite awhile, she can't even walk yet," Lucius replied incredulously.

"Do not question me, I want her to be the best, so we will need to start young."

With that we got to work with making her a room. We started to plan out her education, wardrobe, and everything else you need to be a Dark Lord in training.

The Burrow

Third person

Arthur collapsed onto the couch and let out an exasperated sigh. The past few months had been a nightmare. After Alexa was taken the ministry started falling apart. The Sirius Black trial showed the true loyalties of many Death Eaters. This led to many people being promoted and there were so many job openings. People didn't want to get involved, lest having the Dark Lord go after their family. James was falling apart, and his section of the Auror Department hadn't done anything since the kidnapping. The only good news was that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had not been very active lately.

Molly walked through the door, carrying two bowls of soup.

"How was your day, dear?" she asked as she put the bowls down on the coffee table.

"Rough, James lost it and had to leave before he fired his whole squad." Arthur sighed.

"Just imagine if we had lost one of our children to the Dark Lord," Molly sympathized.

"At least they know she's dead now and they do not have to keep waiting to find out." Arthur pointed out. He remembered how James had received the blanket that Alexa had been taken in all covered in blood. The DNA test had proved it to be hers.

"Eat your soup now before it gets cold," Molly commanded. As Arthur followed her order, he heard a crying from upstairs. Ginny, his youngest child and only daughter had just been born and could not sleep through the night. He wished that he could provide a safer environment for her and her brothers to grow up in.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

 _This chapter takes place a few years later._

Chapter 2

A castle somewhere in Europe.

4 years later

A pair of feet quietly padded down the long hall. A little girl, no older than five was on a mission. She rounded the corner and started preparing her trap. Once it was all set she darted behind a knight in armour statue to wait and watch her plan play out. Suddenly the castle was filled with activity as the house elves started their morning chores. As Bathilda, an old mean elf, skittered down the hallway, she fell into a net. She screeched bloody murder as she was snatched up and tossed back down the hall. The little girl laughed in delight. Her father had encouraged such attacks on the poor unsuspecting house elves, but she wasn't doing this for him. She only wanted to prank Bathilda because the elf was so old and grumpy. As the little girl made her way back to her room, she was caught by a pair of arms.

"What are you doing up so early?" a sing-song voice cooed. It was very early. Her father required her to be up at 5:00 but it was only 4:00.

"Father wants me to prank the house elves, but I can never catch them during the day," pouted the little girl. "Belwa, can you help meee?"

"Not if you're going to talk like a child," scolded Bellatrix.

"Fine. Mrs. Lestrange, if you do have time in your oh-so-busy schedule, would you kindly assist me in my attempts to prank the castle's servants?" the child sneered, dipping into a mock curtsy.

"Perhaps another time," the woman chuckled. "Now come along, we have chosen your new name."

FLASHBACK

" _...Surely she won't need tutors for quite awhile, she can't even walk yet," Lucius replied incredulously._

" _Do not question me, I want her to be the best, so we will need to start young."_

 _With that they got to work with making her a room. They started to plan out her education, wardrobe, and everything else you need to be a Dark Lord in training. In the following weeks the only problem they could not solve was the problem of the name. They wanted to keep it similar, so that the child would respond to it. However Alexis, Alex and Alexandria were too close for the Dark Lord. They decided that by her 6th birthday, they would choose a name..._

END FLASHBACK

From that time on, the girl had been called child or daughter. It was fine with the girl that she had no name. For her, getting a name symbolized completing a section of her training and earning her father's pride. So far she had completed basic maths, reading, and everything that a muggle 5th grader would have learned. She was also more physically capable than most children would be at her age. She was also finished with her first level of magical training, she could begin her second year at Hogwarts if she wanted to. All of this would not be possible without a few magical and mental development potions her father had potions were used to advance her mind and, more importantly, maturity. Everyone knew that the Dark Lord would not be playing Ring-Around-The-Rosie anytime soon, even if it was with his own daughter. Each birthday she took 3 more potions, to advance her training. This year they would increase her physical ability, senses, and mental capabilities.

They entered the Dark Lord's study and the child ran over and flopped on the couch. The Dark Lord had still not gotten used to someone being so comfortable in his presence, and he raised his eyebrows. As the child stretched out on the couch there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Lucius," the Dark Lord replied.

"Happy birthday, dear," Narcissa said as she swept through the door before her husband.

"Please shut the door behind you,"

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius replied.

"We have decided what your name will be, child," Bellatrix announced. Immediately, the girl sat up from her spot on the couch. She was trying to sit still but she was so excited she was shaking with anticipation.

"Follow us, to the throne room," her father commanded. The child basically bounced out of the room. "Calm down!" he scolded. The child obeyed, but her excitement was all over her face. As they entered the throne room, a giant serpent slithered in and picked up the child with its long, muscular, body. The child laughed in delight.

" _Nagini, put me down!_ " she laughed.

" _Nagini, this is not the time for games, today is an important day,"_ the Dark Lord hissed.

"With all due respect sir, would you mind speaking a language that we would understand?" Lucius pleaded meekly. Nagini set down the child, while the Dark Lord took a seat in his throne.

"Of course, Lucius, for things that you need to know," the Dark Lord said in a scarily-sweet tone.

"I apologize my Lord," he said quickly.

"Can we please start already!?" bursted out the child. The adults chuckled and shook their heads. Bellatrix pulled three vials from her bag and one to the child.

"Drink this." The child quickly downed the bottle, shaking her head at the bitter taste. She repeated this for the other two potions. "These will go into effect tomorrow morning."

"Now, would anybody like to hear the name we have decided on?" the Dark Lord said sarcastically. Bright emerald eyes, filled with excitement, met his cold red ones. "The name is...

 _Haha I am leaving you hanging. Comment what you think the name will be and how you like the story so far. I will not post the next one for a little while, because I want to see if there is any interest first._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much for the reviews. I will respond to them for a few chapters. I can't promise that I will do it every time though. Thank you for following the story. I will continue to post as I see interest in the story._

 _ **Slycooper1**_ _I love those names. However I already have chosen the name. I am still writing chapter 4 though, any input?_

 _ **Nerdy-girl-universe**_ _thank you for following, I appreciate it. I've read a few of your stories and they are really good._

 _ **SB Potter Head Budgie Lover**_ _Thank you, I got the idea a while ago but didn't have the courage to actually write it until now._

Chapter 3

...Jem Lynn Riddle," The child, Jem, let out a squeal of excitement.

"Jem Jem Jem Jem Jem Jem," she sang. The adults chuckled again.

"You will be named Jem because you will be the Gem of Darkness, as I am the Dark Lord. When we announce you to our people they will call you Darkness for short.¨

Jem could care less about the future, she was running around the great room singing her name over and over and over.

"I have a gift," At her father's words, she stopped in her tracks and ran back to him. Her father gave her a bag. Inside, there was a beautiful set of knives. "You will begin training with them tomorrow."

"What will I be doing today?" Jem inquired.

¨Today, you will be going undercover to Diagon Alley," her father told her. Jem had never been outside the castle grounds. She had been hidden away whenever the Death Eaters had a meeting, so she knew very little about the wizarding world. Today would be a chance for her to familiarize herself with it, before it was made known to the world who she was.

"This is going to be the best birthday ever!" she squealed.

"Go to your room with Bella and she will help you pick out something to wear," her father said.

One hour later they were standing at the fireplace ready to go. Bellatrix and the Dark Lord would be staying home as they were wanted fugitives. Bella waved goodbye as Jem through a handful of powder into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" she shouted. With a whoosh she found herself standing, well laying, in a small shop. Behind her Lucius and Narcissa stepped out of the fireplace dusting themselves off. "How did you do that so gracefully?" she asked incredulously.

"Practice," they answered together. With that the trio set out on their journey. First they went to the bank and got money for shopping. The goblins stared with narrowed eyes at Jem, as if sensing that something wasn't quite right. Outside the bank, Jem pulled Narcissa close and whispered, "I don't think they like me much."

Narcissa chuckled nervously and said, "Don't worry, they're like that to everyone." Jem was quite an observant child and wanted to retort that she didn't see them staring at anybody else, but she held her tongue. As they continued down the alley, they saw a group of redheads exiting the wand shop.

"Let me see it."

"No, let me!"

"That's so cool!"

"Mum, when can I get one?" whined one a little redhead with freckles. It appeared that the oldest had just gotten his first wand.

"Charlie, you make sure to keep that safe," the man reminded the boy, Charlie.

"I know Dad," Charlie sighed exasperatedly. He then ran, with all of his younger siblings, to stare at a display in the window of the quidditch shop.

"Wow, the newest model," a younger boy breathed in amazement.

"Come on children, let's go get ice cream," The children squealed in delight.

Jem realized that while she had been watching this exchange, she had lost the Malfoys. She weaved between people to find the nearest bench. She stood up on the bench and searched the crowd for her chaperones. When she finally spotted them, she groaned. They were at the other side of the alley, looking around frantically, as they discovered she was missing.

She hopped off the bench when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Looks like you're lost, young lady," a friendly voice said. "Where are your parents?"

"I'm not here with them," Jem corrected. As she looked around to the man, he gasped as he saw her bright green eyes. The man had blue eyes and there was a mischievous look in them.

"Th-then who are you here with?" he managed to get out.

"There you are!" a familiar voice exclaimed. The man straightened up and his eyes grew cold as he took in who was approaching.

"Black, what are you doing to her?" Lucius asked with narrowed eyes.

"He was helping me look for you," Jem interrupted.

"Thank you," Lucius said as if it were paining him.

"You're welcome, Malfoy," Black said in equal distaste.

"Come along now," Narcissa beckoned to Jem. The rest of the day passed quickly. First stopping at a bookstore, and then going the apothecary. When they were in the apothecary, they ran into a tall man with greasy black hair.

"Lucius," the man greeted with a nod, "Why are you here? I don't recall you having a liking for potions."

"Not my business, Severus, running errands for someone else," said Lucius, giving the other man a look. Understanding washed over Severus' face.  
"I see, I'll leave you be."

They left the shop with the ingredients that Lucius had purchased. Next they went to the pet shop, where Jem begged for a snake, and Narcissa assured her that she would get one in a few years. Finally they ended with a trip to Knockturn Alley, where Lucius conversed with a man hidden in the shadows, named Fenrir. Jem couldn't care less about what they were saying and left to chase a rat. When she finally caught the rat, she was back in Diagon Alley.

"Hey! Give me that!" a familiar voice said. Black was standing behind her glaring at the rat in her hand. He also looked strangely cheerful. Jem handed it over as the rat began to squeal in protest. Black put him in a cage and took his wand out. He muttered a few enchantments and sent out a silvery mist like dog. "Thank you so much, young lady," he smiled and muttered something like, "Bet your guardians won't be too happy with you later." Jem frowned and puzzled over what that could possibly mean, as she wandered back to Knockturn Alley.

They returned to Borgin & Burkes, to use the fireplace and went to the Malfoy Manner first, for safety purposes. They were about to continue when a little boy ran down the grand staircase.

"Mother, Father, you will never believe what just happened!" the little blonde boy with grey eyes shouted.

"Drac-" Lucius started.

"So I was chasing a house elf, and then it stopped to look at me, and then the clothes that it was carrying fell, and I messed them up and-" the boy rambled on.

"DRACO," Lucius bellowed.

"Yes?" Draco replied meekly.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to our guest?" Narcissa asked, although by the tone of her voice, Draco knew that he really didn't really had a choice.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy and you are?" he stated pompously, acting if he didn't really care what the answer to his question was.

"Jem Lynn Riddle," She answered back sassily.

"Alright, want to come play?" Draco asked, ignorant of the attitude of the young lady.

"I'd rather not," she turned to the elder Malfoys and said "I shall be on my way now," She turned on her heel and grabbed some floo powder.

She stumbled into the dining hall of the Dark Palace. Bellatrix was waiting for her and laughed when she saw Jem's face.

"I take it you've met my nephew?" She chuckled.

"He is a pompous brat!" Jem exclaimed.

"Only sometimes," Bellatrix tried to defend him.

"Jem, you need to go to bed earlier today, the potions will be taking effect soon and it will hurt." the Dark Lord commanded. Jem sighed. She was not looking forward to the restless night ahead. At the same time she was excited to see how much clearer her world would be tomorrow.

 _Once again, please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

 _So, I know the real plot hasn't really started yet but I don't want to rush it. In a few chapters I will skip a few years or do a chapter that summarizes a few years. Which one would you guys (and girls) prefer?_

 _I am trying to figure out a posting schedule so I'll just try to post once a week until then._

 _If you have any suggestions please comment._

 _Thank you for reading, and enjoy…._

Chapter 4

The first thing Jem noticed was the aching feeling in her body. It felt a hundred times more painful than the years before. This must have been because the potions had increased her senses. She opened her eyes and gasped. She could see so much better. There were things that she had had never noticed before. A small dent in the wall, a rip in the carpet, so small that the human eye could only see it from a few inches away. The light streaming through the window was multiple colors, like a rainbow.

She sniffed. She could smell all of the way to the kitchen! They were having french toast for breakfast. She could almost taste the air, but had no words to describe it. Above her, she could hear the house elves starting their morning activities.

Just sitting in her room was exhilarating. She wondered why her father had never given her this potion before. Then she reached a conclusion that surprised her. Her body would not have been able to handle the changes, at those young ages. However, it was not the thought herself that surprised her, it was the speed at which she had reached it. Everything that she had ever been confused about fell into place. She bounced off of the bed. She winced when she heard a crack. Turning around, she saw that she had put a dent in the floor. The concrete floor. She tiptoed down the hall to the dining room, where her father was already sitting. When she gingerly sat down in her chair, he laughed.

"I assume, we will need to replace your floor?" He inquired.

"How did you know?" she exclaimed. Her father just smiled omuniously.

"I have your new training schedule," he stated. "This year you will finish the muggle schooling, learn 4 languages, muggle combat, and three more years of Hogwarts,"

Jem's eyes were getting wider and wider. "Father, I don't-"

"With your new mental capabilities, it will be fine." he reassured. "Now, go start the schedule," Jem looked down at her hand. When she was little her father had put a charm on it so that her schedule for the day appeared. When she wasn't following it, it burned.

Jem quickly finished her meal, marveling about the explosions of flavor over her tongue. Then she raced down the long corridors, and out of the palace doors to start her exercises. Two hours later she ran to her room to take a shower. Her work-out had been upgraded and she felt like she was dying.

She made her way through the rest of the day alert, and secretly testing out her new abilities. In math, she solved problems that she had been stuck on for hours in five minutes. She read a college-level book in 20 minutes. She learned the basics of Spanish and French, and began her combat training.

Even with her new capabilities she was exhausted when she fell into bed that night. The next night was the same. The nights turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months, which turned into years. By the time she was nine, she would be able to take out five decent aurors in a fight. She could manipulate the magic around her with a single thought. Her reflexes were so fast that she could react before the attacker even made the conscious thought to jump her.

Jem had also become better friends with Draco. While Draco was not as skilled, he definitely surpassed everyone his age. Except Jem, of course. Narcissa and Malfoy were thrilled because this meant that they were not as easily replaceable.

Jem taught Draco as much as she could, although it was slow going because he had not taken the potions that she had. In return, Draco taught her as much as he could about the wizarding world, through the eyes of a nine-year-old. Jem listened intently, wanting to gather as much knowledge as possible. Draco was not such a good student. After a while his attention would wander and he would miss everything Jem said.

When Jem complained to her father, he laughed and told her to bother somebody else.

The Dark Lord was a mystery to most people. Jem knew him best, and could tell when he was in a bad mood. Jem knew that he could be very cold-hearted in failure. However in triumph, he could be seen with a smile on his cold face.

His followers needed to fear him, so he put on his scary face for them. The Inner Circle didn't see him that way, although they would still shake with fear when he was angry. While most Death Eaters saw him as critical, short-tempered and powerful, the Inner Circle saw him as indifferent, cold, and of course, all-powerful.

Lucius, Narcissa, and Bellatrix knew that he had a cruel sense of humor, and that the only thing he actually cared about was Jem. Jem had a way to to make him laugh. Of course when she did something wrong, he would punish her. He would use the Cruciatus Curse on her, but she did pain training, and wasn't easily affected by it.

Pain training was her least favorite part of the day. She knew it was important to overcome pain, but it didn't stop it from hurting. She was treated like any other prisoner for an hour or two a day.

She was tortured in every way that they could come up with. The difference between her and a prisoner, was that she was healed immediately afterwards. Jem could take the Cruciatus Curse without blinking. When it was from her father, she jolted, but could remain standing.

The Dark Lord was proud of how much progress she had made, although he would never say it. He was concerned, though. At the rate she was learning, she would surpass him in a matter of years. He set to work on finding a way to link his knowledge to hers, so that he could learn with her and keep tabs on her.

Several months later, he found a solution. Jem's scar was a link to him. If she was trained in mind magic, she would be able to communicate with him, and vice versa. There was a problem though. He didn't want Jem to be able to see into his mind, but it would be nice to see into hers. He would just have to make sure that she didn't find out about that.

A voice broke into his musings, "Sir, please come, sir, hurry sir, it's important sir," it said frantically. Looking down he saw that it was a house elf.

"I told you not to disturb me today," the Dark Lord said in a deadly quiet tone.

"I know sir, but sir, young master is hurt," the house elf pleaded. When the house elf blinked, no one was there.

The Dark Lord was the only one who could apparate within his palace, and it cost him a lot of energy to do so. However, his daughter was a great matter of importance, and to him, it was worth it. He knew that for her to be hurt, she had to have a life-threatening injury. She had so much pain training that anything else would not hurt her.

He landed in the main room of her training area. He heard a shrill screaming coming from the workout room. He quickly ran down the corridor to the room as the screams increased in volume. Behind him he heard three pairs of feet, the Malfoys and Bellatrix because no one else had clearance for this area.

He blasted open the door and ran in to find that Jem was laying on the floor screaming, clearly in pain. On the outside, though, there seemed to be nothing wrong. There was no blood, no pus or likewise around her at all.

"Jem, Jem, Can you hear me?" Bellatrix asked. Jem kept screaming, seemingly oblivious to the world.

The Dark Lord cast a spell to find out what was wrong with her. The light from his wand turned purple, telling him that the problem was potion related. He summoned his books and a bed for his honorary daughter to lay on. He frantically searched his potions books for any symptoms that may match this case. He was also stunned that his perfect mind could not come up with any solution to the problem.

Suddenly, the girl stopped screaming. She lay on the bed completely motionless, unconscious. This scared the Dark Lord even more because he knew that the pain had become too much to handle for the young girl, who could withstand anything he threw at her.

"Summon...summon Severus," he commanded. His followers had never heard his voice so shaky. "And bring her to the infirmary."

 _Ooh cliffhanger. I once read a fanfiction wear the writer would always say "Reviews, my dear readers are love," I don't know who it was but I'm going to borrow it._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter._

 _So this chapter is short but I wanted to do it from Snape's point of view for the whole thing, and I ran out of things to write about._

 _I haven't had very many reviews lately. Remember I just want them so that I know that there is interest and so that I know that I'm going in the right direction._

 _Lastly, I have been on vacation. this week so I haven't started chapter six yet, it may be awhile before that comes out but I promise that I will work on it tomorrow._

Chapter 5

Severus Snape was teaching a of 5th years class with Lily Potter, down in the dungeons of Hogwarts. They work working together as a transition for the teachers. Suddenly he gasped in pain, but no one noticed but Lily. She excused herself from the student she was helping and stood at the podium in front of class.

"I believe Professor Snape has to leave now," Lily announced. Severus gave a curt nod, touching his arm to show that she was correct about the reason.

"Be safe," she murmured as he passed her.

After alerting the headmaster, the potions master strode down Hogsmeade into the woods to Apparate.

He entered the front gates of the Dark Palace, and went to the throne room like he always did to wait for instruction. Narcissa was waiting for him there. She took off without a word and hurried down the corridor. He followed silently.

Severus wondered if someone was hurt, as they were heading towards the infirmary. Narcissa pushed open the doors and stopped in front of a bed with a young girl in it.

"Who is this?" he inquired.

At that moment the Dark Lord appeared. "Fix my daughter or you will die." With that he left and strode to his study. The Dark Lord had a daughter? The war was going to take a turn for the worse if it didn't get done before she grew up.

Snape sent a questioning look at Narcissa, who explained, "The Dark Lord's daughter started screaming this morning, and now only stops when she passes out. She wakes up every half an hour and starts again." She continued, "Oh, and you should know, she has pain training mastered."

Severus gaped. Such a young girl had it mastered? He, himself had quit after the first day. He also realized how serious her ailment must be if she was passing out. He cast a few spells on her to find out what the symptoms were and set to work.

Three hours later he was stumped. He now knew that she had been getting potions yearly, and that they were causing a problem, but he needed to know what they were.

Severus crept nervously to the Dark Lord's study.

"My Lord, if I may, I need to ask for more information," He nearly whispered.

"What could you possibly need to know?" The Dark Lord snapped.

"I need to know what potions you have been giving her," Severus stated, burying his fear.

"I'll get you a list," the Dark Lord said. Severus nodded and turned to leave, "I expect no one will know about my daughter or her potions." Severus agreed out loud, but secretly he was planning to exploit this new piece of information. He felt relieved he was so good at Legilimency.

Later that day, Severus had finally found a cure to the girl's problem. He sat in the Dark Lord's office, explaining the issue.

"The potions that you have been giving her overloaded her system. Her body has reached the point that she will need to be physically and genetically altered."

A few years back the Dark Lord realized he would need to use muggle technology to win this war. He now had a great understanding of human science and requested that his followers do the same. He also was designing easy to use weapons that were a combination of magical offensive spells and muggle guns. He knew enough about genetics to know that this would be difficult and dangerous.

"How fast would we need to make the changes?" the Dark Lord inquired.

"She will be in pain until we do," Severus stated gravely. The two set to work on how to give the Dark Gem a stronger body.

Many days later they had come up with a solution. It required a ritual. The ritual had side effects though. She would have a monthly… explosion. Her magic would take control and wreck havoc on her and everyone around her. Her emotions would also be crazy... to say the least. The combination with muggle technology and the magic would create a storm within her that would be hard to tame.

The Dark Lord set up the runes and the needed magical elements. He set his daughter in the center of a giant triangle and began chanting. The triangle began to glow and the wind picked up. The light got so bright that Severus feared he would have permanent eye damage.

Finally it ended, leaving nothing but the girl laying on the floor, next to her father's feet. The Dark Lord picked her up and examined her carefully. All was fine, but her scar was bleeding. He quickly used a healing spell to stop it.

He called in the Malfoys to bring his daughter down to the infirmary. Then he turned to Severus.

"I want you to be her doctor, you know all of her conditions, and have extensive medical knowledge," Severus nodded, thinking of how he could exploit this to the Order.

"However I do not trust you. This poses a problem because I can not simply wipe your memory every time because that defeats the purpose. I created a spell a while back that will allow you to remember but not speak of it with anyone who doesn't know."

Before Severus could react, the spell had been cast on him.

"Go on now, leave me."

Severus scurried out of the Dark Palace.

He returned to the castle in which he worked and alerted the headmaster that he was back.

"Ah, Severus, there must have been a long mission for you to be gone so long, I presume?" Albus said.

"Yes he had m-" Severus stopped. His voice had just cut out on him. "He made m-" he tried again. Several times he tried to explain but he couldn't finish the sentence. Finally he said, "I cannot talk about what I was called in for."

Albus nodded in understanding. "Thank you Severus, I will get someone on breaking that spell, in the meantime, I believe you have a lot of papers to correct from your time away."

Severus groaned and started to make the trek back towards his office.

"Severus, you're back!" a voice squealed.

"Yes Lily, you can stop covering my classes now," he replied.

"Good because I don't know how to teach the next thing on your agenda," Lily breathed in relief. "Good night Severus,"


	6. Chapter 6

_I posted this chapter a day early, but I couldn't wait any longer._

 _I have up to chapter 8 written and am working on Chapter 9._

 _Chapter 9 is when the story will really get going. Please read the responses I have to the reviews, as it may answer some questions._

 _ **Guest who reviewed on June 9th-**_ _This is my first fanfic, but I'm trying to add more details. Also, nice suggestion, I hadn't thought about that yet._

 _ **Guest who reviewed on June 10th-**_ _Thanks for the long review. I definitely have plans for her monthly explosions. I thought so too, first person was too confusing. She will go to Hogwarts, but in which way, I'm not sure yet. Imagine a female Harry, slightly brighter eyes (they almost glow,) and slightly prettier. Her body being altered definitely changed her looks a bit. She looks much colder._

 _You're right about changing it to healer. I will be reposting the chapters after I get to 15 or 20 before continuing the story. I also might say things that aren't British, because I'm American, so feel free to point those out._

Chapter 6

It took many years to calm the storm that raged within the Dark Gem. First they tried to have her exercise a lot more, and that worked for about five minutes.

Then they tried meditation. Once again it was only a quick fix. She continued to do both but they needed something more.

One day Lucius was talking about how he was taking Draco muggle skydiving, to toughen him up. Bellatrix suggested that he take Jem with them to get her out of the palace.

It was a huge success. Jem felt so much calmer after she had had such a rush of adrenaline.

The Dark Lord had a team of Death Eaters working on finding thrilling things to do. If she continued to do the same thing over and over, it would become boring and defeat the purpose.

She still needed some time to….explode. Twice a year, they took her to a spot in the in the Himalayan Mountains. They would leave her there for 24 hours and she would let her magic flow.

Sometimes they would return to beautiful artistry covering the mountains, and sometimes the whole area would be a sight of destruction. Sometimes there would be ponds and trees that weren't there before and sometimes there would be a volcano. The locals were mystified at all of this, and thought a spirit was haunting the mountain. They refused to go near it.

The days before she went to her spot, she would be cranky, irritable, and for some reason, more windows would need to be replaced.

The days after she went were calm and peaceful. Those were the days that her powers were at the weakest so they didn't get much training done.

She and her father grew and grew in power. He would secretly learn from the sidelines and pretend he knew what to do all along. There was no way he would let anyone surpass him, not even his daughter.

By the time she was Hogwarts age, she was almost unstoppable. However she had one fatal flaw. With her storm of emotions, sometimes she got a little too excited during a battle. Sometimes she would release a lot of magic and tire herself out. She would let her emotions take over.

This was a rare occurrence, however. Normally you could never see her true emotions. There was always a cold mask on her face, reminiscent of the Dark Lord's.

A time came when she needed to get out in the field and go on missions. To do that, she needed to be introduced to the Dark Lord's followers.

Lucius, Bellatrix, Narcissa and Severus thought that they should introduce her at the traditional Yule Ball. However, when they presented this idea to the Dark Lord, he shot it down quickly.

"My daughter deserves her own event! I will not have her be a sideshow of entertainment at a party!" he bellowed.

They nodded their heads and set to work on planning an event for her to be introduced.

In the meantime, the creations that the Dark Lord had been trying to create were finished.

The projects that combined technology and magic were called fusions. The fusion gun had been completed and were in the mass producing stage.

They also experimented with orbs that had harnessed the power of spells. For example, if you threw a stunning orb, and it hit a person, that person would be stunned as they would with a low power stunning curse.

The Dark Lord had orbs of every offensive spell, dark and light, that he knew of and many different shields that could be activated by crushing them or throwing them at the ground.

With the guns, the orbs could hit targets with more power and could be switched out more easily.

Jem was being trained in the guns, and she had several tricks that she could do with them.

The orbs weren't the only fusions that were finished. There were communicators (coms), that were much like muggle phones or earpieces, The user just put it in like an earring and could communicate with all others on the same channel.

Narcissa had the idea that this event could be a way to introduce all of the new fusions, and have the Dark Lord introduce his daughter at the end as the most important part.

The Dark Lord finally agreed to the idea. Plans were figured out and the invitations were sent.

Severus took one and presented it at the next Order meeting.

"The Dark Lord is presenting some new weapons at a Death Eater gathering next month," he started. "There will also be-"

He was interrupted by Mundungus Fletcher, who blurted, "It says there will be a big surprise, do ya know what it will be?"

"I do but I cannot tell."

"Why ever not, Snape, feeling unloyal?" Sirius Black sneered.

"SIrius!" Albus and Lily scolded.

"Thank you, Albus. I cannot speak of it because it is the same thing that I was called in for many years ago."

"I understand, Severus. Now, we need to get spies in there. Alastor Moody, I want you to lead the teams. Take whoever you need," Albus commanded.

"Yes, Albus. I will get on that right away," Alastor agreed.

"Alright to continue on with the meeting, Kingsley?"

"There has been less Death Eater activity lately, and it may have to do with this big event. However, we need to remain on our guard. Even though the last few years we haven't had a major battle, we need to be prepared for one," Kingsley stated. "Also, whatever is going to be revealed at this event will probably be a major advantage to their side, so as Alastor always says, 'constant vigilance!' "

"Thank you Kingsley, anything else... No?... Okay, our next meeting will be next week at the same time, same day, but at the Burrow because we will again be attempting to remove the portrait of Sirius' fabulous mother," Albus said. There were a few chuckles because there had been countless attempts to remove it, each one crazier than the last, and now the house was closed down for each attempt.

After most of the members had left the Ancient House of Black, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, and Arthur remained in the kitchen.

"Ginny would like to have Oliver and Teddy over this weekend, and I think Ron would enjoy it as well," Arthur said.

"Sure, we don't have any plans besides for the birthday party on Sunday night," Remus replied.

"I can ask Olly to see if he would be up to it. He is always quite sad around this time of the year," Lily said solemnly.

"It's hard for him, knowing that he had a sister but that he can never meet her," James supplied.

"I completely understand, it's fine," Arthur assured him.

"Isn't Ron starting Hogwarts this year?" Sirius asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Yes, he's really excited to join his older brothers," Arthur answered.

"I still can't fathom how you can care for so many children, Dory and I can't keep up with Teddy!" Remus sighed.

"Well Tonks can always keep him occupied with teaching him her metamorphmagus tricks, can't she?"

"She does, but he doesn't have a very long attention span." The adults in the room chuckled, knowing how fast Teddy could switch from one thing to the other.

"Alright, Lily and I better get going. We have to prepare for the upcoming year. You'd better start on that soon, Remus," James said.

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"I still can't believe you all became professors. Well, Remus and Lily I expected, but you, Prongs, really?" Sirius joked.

"Well I am a part time auror so it's not all 'boring and booky' as you like to say, Padfoot," James shot back.

"Yeah but I get to be a superhero full time," Sirius bragged.

"Aww, has somebody been reading his comic books again?" Arthur laughed.

"We need to get you a lady friend," James said.

"I do not need to be tied down by a woman!" Sirius cried indignantly. At Lily's look he cowered. "N-not that they're a-all bad," He chuckled meekly.

"Hmm, well we better get going," Lily said.

They all filed out of the door and headed home for the night. Somewhere miles away, Jem was running her night laps preparing for her big reveal.

 _Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

 _ **Niffleur:**_ _Thank you so much for your fabulous review._

 _Please review and tell me what you think…._

Chapter 7

The day had come for Jem to be revealed. The guests filed in after an extensive security check. Only one of Moody's spies had made it in. The rest had been killed. Moody sat cursing in the kitchen about the incompetence of the younger generation for hours.

The spy who made it through security was Darius. He was at the bottom of his auror class, so he was very surprised that he had made it in. He was easily the most incompetent on the team. The only reason Moody had chosen him to go was to create a distraction.

As he walked into the entrance hall he saw many doors. Each door had a title describing what lay inside the rooms behind them. They all said "Fusion #... Description..." There were fifteen of these doors. He went through them all marveling at the technology that the Dark Lord had managed to create.

Darius made plans to show these things to the Order and use them against the people who had created them. In his musing he failed to notice that someone was watching him.

He had a fabulous lunch, and he was so caught up in the moment that he didn't notice he was feeling a little tipsy. There was beautiful music, swirling lights, pretty women, glittering candles… he couldn't think straight and eventually forgot all about the mission.

He danced with many woman until one black, curly haired dancer grabbed him and commanded that he dance with her.

She was so beautiful that he didn't notice them dancing into a corner, and then out the door, and down some stairs.

"My bedroom is down here," she murmured. He didn't realize that only a high-up Death Eater would have a room in the palace. They passed what looked like many jail cells, still he didn't have a worry, looking forward to what was to come.

She opened a door, and instead of seeing a bed, like he had hoped, he saw a bloodstained empty room.

Darius was shoved to the floor and broke from his haze. He looked up and realized that the beautiful woman he had danced with was the notorious Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I'll be back later to play. I don't want to miss the fun of the party," she sneered. With that he collapsed in sobs, wailing as the door was locked shut.

Somewhere, far from the room that the spy was crying in, a girl stood in a black dress, awaiting her cue to join the ceremony.

Jem had woke up that morning with butterflies in her stomach. It had only been a few days since her monthly explosion, so her emotions weren't supposed to be so strong. She had gotten up and done her normal training until noon, when Narcissa came to fetch her.

With the genetic changes that she had had, her face was beautiful, her hair, stunning. And her eyes. Her eyes were extraordinary. They had already been a bright green, but now they almost glowed.

Narcissa had always loved using beauty products, so she was very excited to have Jem as her canvas for the day.

She worked long and hard at making Jem look older and more mature. She needed to be taken seriously, and most death eaters wouldn't appreciate taking orders from someone who looked like a child, even a beautiful one.

Fashion was Bellatrix's forte. She had Jem try on countless black, silver, and green dresses.

Finally they settled on a dark green dress with off the shoulder straps. Along the back instead of buttons or a zipper, there was a silver snake. Her shoulders glimmered with a sparkle dust, as did her elaborate braided up-do.

Her shoes were a pair of silver and green open toed heels.

However, there were things about her outfit that people could not see.

There was a slit for her arm to reach in and pull out the gun that was nestled in a holster. She had knives strapped to each leg and her heels doubled as poison darts.

Basically, if anyone tried anything tonight, she would have them dead in less than a second.

Now Jem sat here waiting… and waiting… and waiting for Lucius to get done with his speech so her father could introduce her.

She sat on her throne, which was to be raised to its spot, signifying that the only person above her was her father. Her throne was slightly back and off-center, and a tad less decorated than her father's.

"Now, the only person that I can say I am proud of will soon be sitting at my side." The sound of her father's booming voice brought Jem to rapt attention. Her chair began to levitate and rise as a tile in the floor slid back.

She heard applause before it went abruptly silent. The crowd had been expecting someone older and someone who was clearly not a girl.

"The Gem of Darkness, or the Dark Gem shall take her rightful place tonight!" His words echoed through the hall.

As the crowd put the pieces together, one brave soul shouted, "Is she your daughter, sir?"

He was struck dead by green light.

"Yes, she is my daughter. However, that was incredibly disrespectful. Do not address me or my daughter that way," he commanded. He added, "treat her as you would treat me."

Many of the room had begun to wonder: when did the Dark Lord have time to have a child, and who did he do it with? The Dark Lord was many things but he was not attractive. Just thinking about it sent shivers down the spine of many followers.

"You will follow her orders, or suffer the consequences," he said. "Now many of you are thinking that she doesn't have the guts, the courage, or the strength to kill or torture because she is young or a girl."

A clanking noise made its way into the room. Darius, shackled in chains, stumbled into the room.

When he got up to the thrones he looked up and almost passed out. The Dark Lord, who had read his mind a second before, cast a silencing spell on him.

All that the audience heard come out of Darius's mouth was, "James, Lily, Alexa."

"Would you like the pleasure of torturing and killing this muggle-loving spy?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Yes," Jem, Lucius, and Bellatrix responded at the same time.

The Dark Lord sent the latter a look that could kill. "I was asking my daughter," he growled. The two cowered and scampered to the back of the crowd.

"Yes father, I am ready," Jem answered confidently, her chin in the air. A hush went over the crowd as they picked up a coldness that should not exist in any child's voice.

She lifted her wand and said the word that had caused her so much pain, so calmly that it might have been a lullaby sung to a child before bed.

"Crucio." Screams filled the air. It was minutes later before she stopped, leaving the body of the spy twitching on the floor.

"You may kill him now," her father commanded.

"Avada Kedavra," the girl intoned without hesitation.

The crowd saw a brilliant flash of green light, and in their shock, they failed to notice a small, blonde-haired boy running away as fast as his legs could carry him.

Many hours later, after Jem had demonstrated the uses of all of the fusions, she headed back to her room. She was about to collapse on her bed from exhaustion when she noticed a figure sitting at her window.

"Draco, what are you doing?" she asked.

"How could you...how could you kill him...so easily?" he asked in a shaking voice.

"I had to. You know what my father would have done if I hadn't," she replied.

"Yeah, I do, but-"

"But what? My father is never wrong, Draco! He is going to save us, save wizards, save the world!" she burst out.

"But do you ever wonder, if we had been born on the other side, would we think the same way?" Draco asked. "Our parents are the ones telling us that this is right, and they've been taught this by their parents, and their parents, and so on." He paused. "How do we know that we are fighting for the right thing, and not just some twisted idea our great-grandparents had?"

"We don't really, but if you agree with what my father says, you're probably fighting for what's right." Jem knew what she said didn't make much sense, but it was all she had.

She couldn't stand the thought of Draco being on the other side, and would say anything to make him stay. There was no way that she would ever be disloyal to her father, so Jem didn't think about what Draco had said much.

 _When Draco goes to Hogwarts next week, he'll see how idiotic the light side is and stop questioning his loyalties,_ she assured herself.

She was right, as in the years to come, Draco never said anything like that again.

Jem started going on missions, and the light side slowly started losing ground in the war. It seemed that everything in Jem's life was simple, predictable, easy. Black and white, even.

 _Does that feel Ominous to anybody else? Review please._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

 _Sorry that this chapter is so late, but I was out celebrating the 4th of July, like many of you were._

 _The next few weeks are going to be very hectic… I'll try to keep posting regularly, but it probably won't happen._

 _This chapter's going to be a little different than what you might expect, but it's not just a filler, I promise._

 _Finally, the next chapter is going to be when things really get going._

 _Thank you, and please review._

Chapter 8

The years continued to pass. Jem worked hard to improve herself. The results were showing; whenever she went on missions, they were a success. She became toned and tanned from spending so much time outside on the grounds. The only bad part was that she was lonely. She trained alone, occasionally with her father, but he was always busy.

People don't often realize how much work it is to be a Dark Lord at war. He had to make sure that all of his followers were loyal, and that they were following his orders to the letter. He also had to keep all of his spies in check and an eye on the old fool who had defeated Grindelwald.

He had to make sure that he didn't go broke, too. The Dark Lord could always steal money, as he often did, but there was only so much money in the world to take. To make matters worse, it was getting harder and harder to use counterfeit, as the goblins of Gringotts had developed a new spell exposing it.

At the same time, he was looking for ways to give him an edge in the war. He needed places close to wizarding towns to launch attacks from. The Dark Lord often needed to go on long trips to gain allies on different continents.

Finally, he needed to improve his own power. He needed to be stronger than Jem, and that was getting harder and harder as he grew older.

There was no one that could beat Jem aside from her father. She sometimes struggled to improve because there was no one better to practice against. Still, she worked and worked and worked.

Summer was Jem's only break. Draco and her other friends, Theo, Pansy, Blaise, Daphne, Crabbe, and Goyle came home from Hogwarts then. The latter two weren't really friends, they were just there because their parents told them to be.

When the gang got together they would play games and dare each other to do crazy stunts. As they got older they started going out into the muggle world for "research." They would do things like see movies, go to festivals, go to the beach, and climb mountains.

While their parents weren't thrilled with these muggle activities, they couldn't argue with the Dark Gem. The Dark Lord was often too preoccupied with other matters to care.

One day, as they were walking home from a movie, they heard loud, pounding music. It seemed to be coming from a club that had a sign advertising "Teen's night, no alcohol, just dance."

"That looks fun, let's do it!" Pansy squealed. After careful consideration, they agreed.

It was probably the best night of the summer. They found themselves in love with the upbeat muggle music. They flirted with muggles, and had fun. For the first time in a long time, Jem let loose. She was able to be a normal teen. She didn't have to worry about training; she could just dance.

Many times more that summer, they would visit the club on teen night. It was always the highlight of that week.

Of course, Draco and Jem spent almost every minute of every day together. He was the only one who dared go with her to her monthly explosions. He always knew how to cheer her up.

Jem found herself dreading the end of summer. She and Draco had grown even closer this year and she really didn't want him to go.

On the last day of summer before they went to back to Hogwarts for their fifth year, Daphne suggested that they go to the club.

"But it's not teen's night," Theo objected.

"Come on, it'll be fine," Pansy whined.

"I'll go as long as we get back at a respectable time. We have to get up early tomorrow," Theo reluctantly agreed.

The next day, they cast spells on each other to make them look older. Long lashes, garish eyeshadow, red lips, and skimpy clothes wouldn't hurt either, the girls thought. The guys simply grew some facial hair and made themselves taller and were good to go.

Draco had some fake id's for them to use. Finally, they were ready.

They arrived at the club, which had a very different mood than they were used to.

The gang started off as they always did, dancing. Soon they were swept apart, older men and women asking them to dance.

Jem looked over to the bar and saw Pansy and Crabbe downing shots. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Daphne heading over to do the same. Suddenly Draco, Goyle, and Theo seized them and dragged them out of the club.

Jem followed and heard shouting.

"Do you want to get drunk and let those men take advantage of you?" Theo bellowed at Daphne.

"What were you thinking?" Draco yelled. "There are muggles in there, you guys could have blown our cover!"

"I can do what I want!" Daphne yelled back. Pansy sunk to the ground in drunk tears. Crabbe and Goyle stood silent, although Crabbe was swaying a little.

"Yeah, this was a great idea, come to the club and get drunk," Theo mocked.

"I'm leaving!" Daphne yelled. Pansy stumbled after her and so did the rest.

Draco and Jem were left staring at each other.  
"You didn't have anything to drink, did you?" He asked protectively.

"No, but I would be fine if I did."

"Oh really?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I could handle it," Jem replied stubbornly. She marched into the club and ordered herself a drink. Draco trailed after her, wanting to see if she would really put herself in danger to prove a point.

Several drinks later, Jem was still fine.

An hour later she was bouncing off the walls.

"Come on, I have to go home," Draco pleaded for the fifth time.

"Noooooo, this is fu-u-un," she giggled.

Draco grabbed her and dragged her onto the street.

"We are going home now," he commanded.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I can right now."

"Ugh, fineeee," Jem pouted.

The next morning Jem awoke with a pounding headache. She hardly remembered the night before.

On her mental list of things to avoid she put alcohol. Jem changed her mind and put it on her list of things to master. She was sure an immunity to alcohol could come in handy someday.

Her father didn't really approve of it. In his eyes, it wasn't ladylike for a girl to be able to drink a lot, but he could see that it was just another poison for her to avoid.

Draco and the rest of the gang went back to Hogwarts, while she remained stuck at the Dark Palace.

Jem continued her work and started participating in raids at least once a week.

The war was on the verge of a win for the Dark Lord. Well, it was, until things weren't so black and white anymore.

 _ **Review please!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi guys, sorry this is late. I do have Chapter 11 written, so there shouldn't be a gap like this again, for awhile._

 _I'm not seeing much interest so please let me know if I should continue it or not. Even if you hate, please give me a few pointers._

 _Anyway, this is where the story really picks up so, enjoy._

Chapter 9

Stuff started hitting the fan on a Thursday night, two weeks into the school year.

Jem had a mission. She was supposed to locate Alastor Moody, trail him for a day, and find the Order's headquarters.

The Dark Lord had decided that the war should pick up the pace. He was losing resources and was growing quite bored. He was also impatient to start his other plans.

The Dark Lord was planning a raid on the building where the Order was stationed, wiping out most of their resources. He also wanted to scare the old, twinkle-eyed wizard.

It was simple. Jem had had much harder missions before, and fewer Order members would be on guard, as many of them were professors away at Hogwarts.

The day started well. She was able to trail Moody to his work at the Ministry and gain information that the spies in the Ministry had not found. Like that Dumbledore had made many recent trips to Azkaban lately. She made a mental note to get her father allied with the dementors very quickly.

Jem followed the auror to lunch. After Apparating, they walked 15 miles to his home, where he unlocked 100 locks. This was another piece of information that she could exploit.

The Death Eaters had been trying to make him as paranoid as possible so that he would look like nothing more than a crazy old cook to the people on the Order's side.

He only ever ate at home, and only ate fresh meals that he had prepared himself.

It was actually funny to watch. He went out to get fresh eggs from his chickens, after checking them and each one of their eggs over for spells. He then picked his own vegetables, once again making sure they weren't poisoned.

Each kitchen tool he used had to be scanned first. One of them had a speck of "Mysterious dust" and he quickly made it disappear.

Before leaving his house again, he locked 77 locks on the front door and 33 on the front gate. He then walked 15 miles to Apparate, hoping that he would not be traced. Finally, after all of that, he made his way to the Order meeting.

This time, her location spell was thrown off. She had expected Moody to Apparate to three different locations before Apparating to the Order to ward off followers. However, he only did it twice, and she waited for a long time before realizing that he was at his destination.

Jem had to quickly and quietly run after him, undoing and redoing wards that had been placed on the street.

Most wizards would have been thrown off by this, but Jem found it comical, and somewhat fun.

She encountered a problem when suddenly Moody disappeared. She cast a stronger disillusionment charm and went to check it out.

He was gone. She could not smell, hear, feel, sense, see, or taste him. Yes, she was so desperate that she licked the ground for about ten minutes.

Suddenly she remembered the Fidelius charm. Looking at the two houses in front of her, she saw only number 11 and 13.

Pushing her magic further, she could sense that there was magic emanating from the small space between them, so muffled that it was nearly imperceptible.

 _Sloppy fool, he couldn't even make sure that he covered the whole area with the charm,_ she sneered in her head.

Carefully, she began going through all of the wards until the house emerged. One thing people often overlooked about the Fidelius charm was that if you knew it was there, and if you could imagine it very clearly, you would be able to see it.

One tiny line, about a quarter of a millimeter wide, allowed her to glimpse the building.

She took out her fusion to send her father the location of the house, and quickly sent the message.

Her mission was to strictly find the headquarters, not to stay and spy on the meeting, so she turned to leave.

What she did not know was that Snape had asked Dumbledore to place a spell to prevent and track enemy transmissions. Therefore, when she sent the message to her father, it was blocked and an alarm was set off.

Lights flooded the yard. Jem swung herself up into a tree, where she silently climbed upwards and jumped to the roof of House 13.

"Who's there?" a deep voice boomed. She smirked. Did they really think she would answer them?

"Come ou', come ou', wherever ye are," mumbled a drunken voice.

"Shut up Mundungus, I'm trying to listen," snapped a young female voice.

"Hahaha, Tonks, you can listen without trippin', hahaha," Mundungus slurred.

"Would somebody get him out of here?" Moody asked.

There was a thump and some hushed movements. Then it went silent, and Jem tensed.

She sensed a scanning spell, cursing furiously in her head. She needn't have worried; her magic was so strong that even her hasty covering spell made it look like there was only a squib on the roof.

"A Squib? I thought the Dark Lord killed Squibs," a puzzled male voice said.

"Constant vigilance! Expect the unexpected!" Moody barked.

Jem suddenly had a thought. If she could keep up the Squib identity, she could be "persuaded" to join the other side. She would gain valuable information and get back home no worse for the wear.

While the enemy talked, Jem vanished the many fusions and other weapons on her body until that she was left with only two knives.  
Well, actually, she hadn't vanished them but sent them to a place in southern Africa. They were tied to a portal, which would activate whenever she rubbed the ring on her finger. The ring was invisible and could not be removed by anyone but herself. This way, she could get her weapons when the time was right, and not have them taken away.

While the fools were talking, she sent the magic trace of a lowly Death Eater down the street to explain how the wards had been set off.

Quickly, Jem changed her appearance so that she looked like a 13-year-old girl with mild acne, mousy brown hair, and dull blue eyes. She also shrunk herself a little bit.

A net came in from behind her, encircling her arms and legs. It lowered her to the ground gently before releasing her. She bolted towards the street before having a Stunner shot at her. She narrowly dodged it but fell to the ground, making it look as if she had been Stunned.

"Oh the poor dear," a motherly voice crooned after Jem had allowed herself to be turned over.

"It looks like whoever was with her bolted after the alarm was set off," another said.

"Let's get her inside before anybody else comes," Moody ordered. "Dumbledore, sir, will you do the honors?"

Jem opened her eyes to an almost imperceptible squint. Through it, she saw a tall, silver-bearded man striding towards her. He murmured, "Enervate," and Jem felt a rush of energy. She slowly blinked her fake blue eyes open. He crouched down on the ground beside her, offered her a kindly smile, and said, "Welcome to Number 12, Grimmauld Place."

 _Review please_


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm super excited about what I'm planning to do next with this story._ _Please Please Please review. I use reviews to help me incase I hit a writing block. It truely does help. I've already changed the story based on a good suggestion that I got._ _That being said, enjoy._ Chapter 10 Immediately, just at the edge of her vision, Jem made out the facade of an ancient house. It was slightly run down and had a dark aura surrounding it, but it seemed that someone had tried to cover it up with bright light magic. It was like someone had painted a wall a solid black, and then repainted it with a thin yellow coat. _Dumbledore must be Secret-Keeper_ , she realized. _Only he would be powerful enough to cover an aura, and be foolish enough to do it so poorly._ Jem and her father could both cover it, and then would make sure that the job was properly done. After she had finished bashing Dumbledore, she berated herself. _Of course Dumbledore's the Secret-Keeper, who else would it be?_ Now she had to act out the part of a frightened Squib. She plastered a frightened look on her face. To the others, Jem hoped it would seem that she had just realized her mission had failed and that she was talking to the leader of the opposing side. Her eyes welled up with fake tears, and her bottom lip trembled. "No need to be afraid my dear, I just want to talk," the old man reassured her. _Yeah, and try to gain information from me before turning me into a mudblood-loving traitor,_ Jem thought venomously in her head. "What's your name?" "O-Olivia," she stuttered, taking on a weak, higher pitched voice. Behind Dumbledore, a red-headed woman looked at her with sympathy. _Ugh, what is it with these people and...feelings?_ She wondered. "Well then, Olivia, why don't you come in and have a cup of tea?" he asked kindly, although Jem knew how manipulative this question really was. Accept too quickly, and she could blow her cover. If she didn't allow herself to be brought into the house, they would stun her again, and who knows what they would do to her? Jem widened her eyes and shook her head nervously. "Please, we won't hurt you, I promise," Dumbledore prodded. After a few more minutes of coaxing, Dumbledore finally got "Olivia" to come into the house. She shakily stood up and tripped, allowing herself to be caught by a handsome redhead. Being weak did have its perks. She flinched violently as he helped her regain her balance. The sympathy was radiating off of everyone in the yard. Well, except for Moody, but that was to be expected. She kept her eyes on the floor as she walked through the house, but she was already forming a floor plan in her mind of it. When they reached the kitchen, Dumbledore requested some tea from an old house elf, who mumbled responses that her father would have been proud of. She sat down, sure to make her hands clammy and her breathing uneven. "So Olivia, would you like to tell us about yourself?" Dumbledore asked. He conjured a chair and sat amongst the crowd, folding his hands and examining her over his half-moon spectacles. Jem looked up for the first time and did a quick scan of the room. There were many Order members present, with varying expressions on their faces. Moody sat across from her, suspicious as always. There was Black, stifling a yawn in the corner, a sympathetic-looking woman with shockingly pink hair seated next to him, two redheads (probably the head Weasley's, by the look of their shabby cloaks, Jem thought) looking confused, and many others that seemed annoyed and concerned. Her eyes rested for a tenth of a second longer on a couple sitting towards the back. Red hair, green eyes, and a mess of jet black hair stared back at her, so achingly familiar she couldn't stand it. Hate and relief built up inside of her. Hate because she saw how hypocritical they were, how self-entitled, how arrogant. Relief because she had been rescued from that, saved from turning out just like them. She turned back to the group and stuttered out a word that was full of inspiring intelligence, "Erm-" She stopped and glanced at the door, reminding herself to continue to do so. The pink-haired woman turned towards her, sympathy dripping from her expression like honey. "Perhaps start at-" Moody interrupted, "Merlin's beard, Tonks! She's a bloody Death Eater! If you're asking her questions, ask her what snake-face is planning next!" he bellowed. Jem cowered, pretending to be afraid. "Moody, she's just a gir-" she was interrupted again, but this time because of Olivia. "I'm so sorry, he was gonna kill me and my family 'cause I'm so stupid for being a Squib and not having the strength to be a normal witch," she sobbed. "I just wanted to do somethin' helpful instead of being a disgrace all of the time!" "It's-" for the third time Tonks was interrupted. "I only meant to do it for a few weeks, but he's so scary, I just couldn't, I don't know- my family- I need to- they're all I have- please, you have to understand- I'm so sorry, so afraid…" at this point Jem felt it was acceptable to start rambling and cross the line into hysteria. "Please…" whatever Tonks was about to say was drowned out by the screaming of a portrait in the hall, who had been awakened by Olivia's wailing. Tonks gave up and sat back in her chair with her head in her hands. It took several minutes for the Order to calm Mrs. Black and Olivia down. Black walked back in trailed by a swearing Potter, cursing about his friend's mother. "I think this is enough for one day. Tomorrow we can see about getting you and your family some protection," Dumbledore interjected, giving Potter a look. Then his gaze turned friendly. "Molly, could you get her some clean clothes to wear and a spare bedroom?" Molly nodded and within a half hour, Jem was settled in and ready for bed. When they had shut her door, she scanned the room, her clothes, and the water they had given her for spells, poisons, and other potentially dangerous things. She found tracking spells on the clothes, as well as monitoring spells around the room. There was also a dreamless sleep potion in her water. She discreetly transferred the tracking spell to a dust ball, which she pocketed. Jem made a mental note to get rid of it as soon as she left the house. There was nothing she could do about the monitoring spells right now, so she'd just have to be careful. She "sipped" at the glass of water, making sure to tightly purse her lips. Slowly, she began exhibiting symptoms of the potion, as she knew she was being watched. Once Olivia was seemingly asleep, Albus sat back in his chair, undoing all of his monitoring spells. Albus was sure that this girl was nothing special, but it puzzled him. Why would the Dark Lord send her here? What was her purpose? He had scanned her mind, and it showed that she knew almost nothing about the war, and that she was sure that she was doing the right thing to protect her family. _Perhaps she was being used as a shield. He knows that we won't hurt any innocent people. Maybe he was preying on that weakness,_ Albus theorized. After thinking on it for several more minutes, he concluded that this was indeed the reason for the Squib's presense. Another thing troubled his mind. How had the Death Eater gotten through the defenses, especially when their magical trail had been so weak? Did the Dark Lord have new technology or a fusion that he had never heard of? He prepared for bed, these questions lingering in his mind. Back in Olivia's bedroom, Jem lay, her eyes closed but her other senses exploring the old house. She could hear a few Order members saying their goodbyes. Soon, it seemed that only a few Aurors and Black remained. She tried to breathe shallowly; the air was filled with the scent of rot and mold. Extending her magic she discovered something very unnerving. In a cupboard, where the house elf stored his things, a familiar magic emanated, so dark that it could only have been her father's. She soon fell into sleep, desperate to talk to her father. If the need to communicate with him had not been so great, she wouldn't have dared at all. Unfortunately her father wasn't asleep, so she woke herself up very quickly. _What's the use of being able to talk to him in my dreams if he isn't asleep when I need him to be?_ They had come up with the idea of using their connection for the chance that if she was captured, she would be able to communicate with him. For the rest of the night she lay in the bed, looking as if she was sleeping. In reality, she was wide awake, mapping out the move of everything alive in the house. _Please review, and tell me what you think should happen next!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long delay, I was in Yellowstone National park, have any of you been there?**

 **If any of you have tips to make the story better please let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 11

Molly Weasley knocked on Olivia's door the next morning, hoping the poor girl would eat the breakfast that she had brought from the Burrow. She had also brought Ginny, Oliver, and Teddy along, as she thought the girl was around the same age as them.

Her first thought had been to call Hermione Granger, Ron's muggleborn friend, as she seemed to be the best at dealing with others without getting angry. However, she was a muggleborn, and she feared that Olivia would dismiss Hermione's efforts at kindness. Even though she was a Squib, Molly feared that being with the Death Eaters had given her some of their prejudices.

"Olivia, dear, I brought you some breakfast. Would like to come down to the kitchen?" Molly asked, and waited. "Are you awake?"

After some moments of silence, a weary voice answered, "Y-Yes, erm, I'll be right d-down,"

 _Oh, the poor dear. She still is so afraid,_ Molly thought.

A few minutes later, she saw Olivia nervously walk into the kitchen.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, these pancakes are amazing!" a boy's voice said, muffled by something. Jem assumed that he had stuffed his mouth with said pancakes.

"Thank you, Teddy, I'll send the recipe to your mum so she can make them," the Weasley matriarch replied.

"Mine too!" another boy's voice chimed in. Jem suddenly felt shaken, and leaned against the wall to steady herself. That voice had been... so familiar. In that instance she knew she had a brother. Well, not a real brother, because she didn't consider the idiots as family, or friends, or even distant acquaintances.

It was strange, the emotions she felt for this boy. She hated him, was sure he was to be like his idiotic parents. At the same time she felt pity. He would go through life not knowing what greatness he could have achieved. He could have had so much more of a meaningful life.

Now, his life would be short. When her father won, they would slaughter and torture everyone even remotely connected to the Line-up of the Flaming Birds. Her father winning was a when, not an if.

Jem gathered herself and continued into the kitchen, standing in the doorway watching the scene until they noticed her.

"Oh hello, dear, please have a seat," Molly gushed. Jem bit back a retort about how she was not Molly's dear. She put on the Olivia facade and sat down, quite hesitantly.

"Who are you?" Teddy said around a mouthful of pancakes.

"Use your manners!" a redheaded girl scolded.

"Don't tell Teddy what to do, Ginny!" her "brother" scolded.

"Shut up Olly!" Ginny shot back.

"Don't tell Oliver to shut up!" Teddy butted in after he finally swallowed.

"You shut up too Te-"

"CHILDREN!" Molly bellowed. In a quieter tone, she added, "Please introduce yourself to our guest." _More like a prisoner_ , Jem thought.

"I'm Ginevra Weasley, but call me Ginny," the redhead told her.

"I'm Theodore Lupin, but call me Teddy," said the boy next to her. And finally:

"I'm Oliver Potter, but call me Olly." Olivia found she could barely look him in the face. Oblivious, the others stared at her expectantly.

"Well, er, I'm Olivia."

"And what should we call you?" Oliver asked.

"Olivia."

"That's boring," Teddy lamented. "I'm going to see if Sirius is up yet."

"Me too, do you think he'll be awake?" Oliver asked.

"No, but Remus will be," Ginny said.

"How would you know? He's my dad," Teddy questioned.

"And my godfather!" Oliver chimed in.

"If you boys would ever use your eyes or your brains you would actually notice things!" Ginny huffed and swept out of the kitchen. The boys followed shortly, leaving Olivia all but forgotten.

"I'm sorry dear, but they are very excited to see Sirius. He's usually so busy working with the Order that he doesn't have as much time to goof around with them," Molly explained.

Olivia just nodded and "ate" her food until it was half gone. She was really just vanishing it as soon as it reached her mouth, and pretending to swallow after "chewing" her food.

No matter how harmless her enemies looked, they were still her enemy. She wouldn't be eating until she got back to the Dark Palace.

Jem didn't trust anyone, including herself. She knew she had her flaws. Her father could easily get into her mind, and she had allowed herself to be captured because she was too slow. Jem had confidence in herself and knew she could do well, but she always thought she was never quite good enough.

She sat back in her chair, pushing her plate forward to signal that she was done eating.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Olivia nodded and Molly continued, "Well, I think Professor Dumbledore was going to come by around 2 o'clock to set up protections for you and your family. Until then, what would you want to do?"

Olivia just looked around and shrugged.

"Well, do you like to read? We have a library." Olivia nodded, and Molly led her to the Black family library.

"You can read all you want. I'll fetch you if you're still in here at lunch. If you want to do something else, come find me, ok?" Molly informed her.

Olivia nodded. When Molly left, Jem scanned the room for charms. When she found none, she allowed herself to relax. She had planned to stay for a few days, but she knew that a chance to leave would not come again.

She searched the library for a map of the house. When she found one, she plotted her escape. Hopefully, she could get out of the house without drawing any attention.

Just down the hall was a staircase, and on the top of that was a window that would do nicely for an escape route.

Once she was on the roof, she could cross the house and jump to the next, doing the same until she was outside all of the wards. When she was safe, she could Apparate.

Jem put away all of the maps and exited the library. She was momentarily startled by a house elf. It was old, hairy, and clearly grumpy.

"Filthy half-breeds, in my house, mudbloods and now there's a Squib…" he muttered as though he thought Olivia could not hear him.

"Excuse me, what's your name?" Jem asked, worried that he could give away what she was about to do.

"Kreacher does not have to answer the disgrace!" he said indignantly.

"Kreacher…" Jem remembered Bella telling stories about her cousin's crazy house elf.

"Kreacher, I'm not a Squib. Do you remember who Bellatrix is?" Kreacher immediately brightened and nodded. "Well, I was on a mission for her and got caught. I'm trying to get back to her. Will you help me?"

Kreacher nodded quickly. Jem had read all about house-elves, and knew all the loopholes.  
"If anybody asks you if they saw me, you can say yes, and can you tell them you saw me in the library and the kitchen?" Kreacher nodded again. "And if they come this way, stall them and prevent them from going outside."

"Kreacher understands, Kreacher will do his best. Is there anything else that you require from Kreacher?" Kreacher asked. Jem thought for a few moments.

"Actually yes. In the cupboard where you live, bring me any objects that radiate dark magic." Kreacher nodded. He popped away and returned with multiple pieces of jewelry.

A locket stood out to her in particular. Jem gasped as she realized that it was one of her father's horcruxes. "Kreacher, can you tell me how you got this, and quickly please?"

Kreacher launched into a story about how his old master went to an old cave and died there, telling him to destroy the locket at all costs. Kreacher's bottom lip started to tremble as he explained that he could not destroy it.

"Kreacher, if I take it, I can destroy it," Jem lied. Kreacher thrust the locket into her hands.

"Kreacher, if I require something in the future, will you help?"

"Kreacher will come if Miss calls his name and Kreacher will do his best to help!" Kreacher stated proudly. "Now Miss needs to get going." With that, the house-elf practically pushed the glamoured girl up the stairs.

Jem wasted no time getting up onto the roof. Three houses down she hit a ward, and an alarm was set off. She quickly disabled it but it was too late. People were Apparating to Order headquarters and beginning to chase after her. She ran and ran over rooftops, knowing that the anti-disapparation wards were at least two miles down.

Jem could fly, but it took a great deal of energy and magic to do so. She quickly decided that her glamour could be sacrificed in this situation.

She stopped to undo all of the spells that she had put on herself. Curses and hexes were being shot at her left and right. Her pursuers were now only 10 meters behind her.

Quickly, she spun into the air and looked down at the shocked attackers. She began firing curses, which quickly shot them out of their trance-like state.

Jem turned and flew as fast as she could out of the wards. She dropped onto the ground and she turned for one last look, seeing a glimmer of gold back inside the wards. The locket!

She raced back, running faster than she ever had, focusing on the locket so hard that she didn't even notice the confused looks of the Aurors.

She reached down and grabbed the locket as she turned back towards the outside of the wards. The second she passed the barriers, she Apparated.

She had never Apparated while running that fast, and she went with a bit too much power.

She broke through the Dark Palace's Apparition wards and landed in the middle of her father's meeting room. On the table.

Luckily the only people in the room happened to be her father, all three Malfoys, Bellatrix, and Severus.

Severus had been saying something like "-is currently being held in the Order hea-"

Jem skidded across the table and flew through the window, crashing into a pine tree outside.

Even as she was succumbing to unconsciousness she heard her father say in a sarcastic tone, "Clearly, not anymore."

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, what do you think Voldemort's reaction will be?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so, so sorry for the long break in between chapters. School started and I've been really busy. I want to thank my friend harmonicanoise for editing this story for me. And I want to thank all of my reviewers! You are my motivators! That being said enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Chapter 12**

The Aurors who had been chasing her stopped and bent over, panting. Looking at each other in confusion, they all thought, _what the bloody hell just happened?!_

The second thought they all had was voiced by Mundungus, who was at the back of the pack and had only now just caught up, "Well she ain' no bloody Squib, that's fo' sure."

The Aurors were slowly recovering from their chase. As they started standing upright, James Potter thunked on to the ground with a confused look in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Prongs?" Remus asked gently.

"Haha, that rhymed Mooney," Sirius joked as he walked over, quite slowly as he was still panting. The laughter in his eyes soon died as he saw his friend on the ground looking so lost.

"Prongs?"

"I...it seemed...she was so...I don't know." James tried to explain that he felt a sense of familiarity, and now that it was gone it felt like a hole had been reopened inside of him. All that came out, though, was a bunch of jumbled words.

"Report back to headquarters immediately!" Alastor Moody bellowed to all of the people standing around.

Once they were all settled in, James said, "We need to call Albus."

"What for?" Tonks asked.

"I need a closer look at that girl. Maybe, using the Pensieve…"

"There was something familiar about her," Lupin said. The rest murmured in agreement. "I'll send a letter to Dumbledore."

Twenty tense minutes later, Dumbledore was welcomed into the house with the Pensieve tucked under his arm.

"Thanks for coming at such short notice," James told him, reaching for the bowl.

"Patience, James," Dumbledore reprimanded him. "You might not like what you are about to see."

"What do you mean?"

"James, I have been your teacher and friend for many years now, and if I may be quite frank, you have a tendency to dive into things head first," Dumbledore scolded him gently. "This girl has obviously had a troubled past. We need to be careful with this situation."

All at once, James felt like he was fifteen again, getting a detention from the teacher for putting frogspawn in his lunch. It was an uncomfortable feeling. Dumbledore, oblivious, began to hum a happy tune as he hung up his traveling cloak and headed into the kitchen.

When the Pensieve was finally placed on the table, there was not one pair of eyes that hadn't latched onto it. "James," Albus called. "Now is the time to show us your memory."

"Y-yes, okay." Still slightly abashed, James touched the tip of his wand to his temple and withdrew a silvery white memory. With a flick of his wand, it dropped into the basin. Dumbledore swirled the potion with his wand tip until the figure of a girl rose up from it, a girl with long, jet black hair and stunningly familiar green eyes that seemed to glow with a life of their own.

Lily gasped and clutched his arm. "James-"

"I know." James looked up at Dumbledore. "Could this be..."

"It is possible," Dumbledore answered. "We never found the body of your departed daughter. All we have is the Death Eater's words, which we have never trusted. I have long suspected that the Killing Curse simply rebounded. Your sacrifice for your daughter could have created a magic strong enough to deflect the spell. I would not have believed it before, but now the proof stands before us." There was a long, tense pause.

"How do you know?" Mr. Weasley broke in. "I know James is an only child, but you have a sister, right Lily? Maybe this girl is your niece."

"Petunia would have told me," Lily answered shakily. "She went on for hours when 'dear old Dudders' was born. If she had another baby, she'd talk my ear off. Besides, there's not a magical bone in her or her husband's body."

"We can never be sure. Arthur, could you pop over and check?" Dumbledore inquired. Arthur nodded and in seconds he had disappeared through the fireplace. When he returned he confirmed that Lily's sister had indeed not had another child.

"The real question is, why would You-Know-Who keep her?" Tonks asked.

"I have an idea." Dumbledore's expression was grim. "But right now, it is important that we find out the truth. We must question the girl further."

"We'll set a trap," Moody growled. "We took this girl for granted the first time, but this time, we'll be ready. I've got a few ideas rolling around up here," he jabbed a finger at his temple, "that might give this girl a run for her money. Here's what we can do…"

A few days, Order sessions, and creased foreheads later, their plan was complete. Now Sirius, Moody, and Lupin sat in an alleyway, going over the details one final time.

"Are you sure this will work, Moody?" Sirius asked, taking a deep swig of Polyjuice Potion. "George Harminian does not taste pleasant."

"I have faith in all of you," Moody growled. "It's time to get moving. You slackers have waited long enough. Just remember: Constant vigilance!" With that, he and Lupin took a swig of the potion and moved onwards until they reached a tiny out-of-order telephone booth.

"There it is," Lupin pointed out. "The entrance to the Ministry of Magic."

"Wow," Sirius exclaimed. "Smaller than I expected."

"That's just to ward off Muggles," Lupin explained. "You've never taken this way before?"

"It's easier to use Floo Powder." Sirius shrugged, which looked almost comical with his body becoming smaller and skinnier by the second.

"Less chitchat, more action," Moody growled. They crowded into the booth. Lupin managed to make his way to the phone, which was hanging by a broken chord, and typed in the number 62442. An automated voice spoke out of nowhere, causing Sirius to jump about two feet off the ground.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic," a calm woman's voice boomed. "Please state your name and purpose."

"George Harminian, Department of Magical Cooperation," Sirius announced. His high squeak of a voice made Lupin turn away with an unlikely case of coughs.

"Barnes Mittwilde, Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Moody said next, his new giant black mustache twitching in his signature growl.

"Newton Trumball, Department of Magical Games and Sports," Lupin finished, his now pudgy face newly flushed from "coughing."

The telephone booth started to rattle and descend deep into the earth until the doors opened with a ding and the voice said, "Welcome back, employees of the Ministry."

The three barely had time to register the glory of the somehow sunny Atrium when a tall, muscular man came running up to them, Arthur Weasley behind him. "Trumball, Mittwilde, why'd you take the visitor's entrance today?" the tall man asked. "Floo powder not working?"

"Something like that," Lupin/Trumball agreed.

"Well, you're needed back at the department. Come on!" The man beckoned him forward.

Arthur Weasley waited until the man was a safe distance away before asking, "What did you do to the real employees?"

"They're taking a day off from work," Sirius/Harminian explained, winking. When Arthur looked appalled, he continued, "It was the only option. We know He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has infiltrated the Ministry. This goes all the way to the Minister, who you told us just yesterday is definitely Imperiused."

"He's fighting it," Arthur countered.

"Which is why this plan is the best for all of us," Sirius argued. "This place is going to get a lot Darker if we don't do something soon."

"Fine," Arthur conceded. "But you had better get to your places. This is starting to look suspicious."

"Agreed. Constant vigilance!" Not-Moody muttered before disappearing into the throng of witches and wizards.

The members of the Order in the Ministry separated quietly, each in different directions. Lupin marched forward until he found his victim: a small, tweedy man with a blank look in his eyes.

"May I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

The man's eyes remained clouded. "Of course." He sounded as if he was in a dream.

Lupin led him down into a deserted corridor. He took a deep breath. "Let's see if this will work." He tapped his wand twice on the man's head, suddenly able to feel another wizard's spell on the man's body. Then, he did a complicated motion over the man's head, held his breath, and said, "Libertasio!"

The man's eyes became clear, and he stumbled forward in shock. "What...where am I?" he wheezed.

"Nice job, Moony." James appeared around the corner, two baffled-looking witches following behind him.

"Wow. Two?" Lupin lifted an eyebrow.

"Tonks couldn't make up a good excuse to leave her assignment, so I cured Linda Hopkirk for her." James grinned and gestured for the woman at his right. "Amazing, the spells Dumbledore can invent. I haven't quite got the hang of it though - it'll be a couple hours before these two are fully back to normal."

Suddenly, an alarm blared through the hall. "Looks like Moody's done his part," James noticed. "We'd better go."

Moody sat before the Minister of Magic, pointing his wand between the Minister's eyes. "Stand down, Minister," he ordered. "I'm helping you."

Rufus Scrimgeour placed his head in his hands. "No…" he mumbled. "I…" Suddenly, he stood up ramrod straight and slammed his hand down on the corner of his desk. Alarms blared from every direction. Through the Minister's door, Moody saw someone push up their sleeve, expose the Dark Mark, and press it. _Good_ , Moody thought. _This plan might work out after all, if those other screwballs don't muck it up_.

 _Speaking of screwballs…_ Seven Aurors came rushing into the room, James and Kingsley Shacklebolt included. "Minister!" one of them cried out.

"Take him away!" the confused Scrimgeour pointed at Moody, whose disguise was wearing off fast. Immediately, a short, balding man grabbed at Moody's lengthening arms.

"Pickering, stop!" Kingsley Shacklebolt cried out.

"Shacklebolt, were you a part of this?" Pickering pulled out his wand. "Stand down, or I'll curse you!"

"Pickering, we're on the same side! The Minister is Imperiused!" James stepped forward, holding out his own wand. Pickering's eyes flickered with doubt. Then, slowly, his wand started to slip down towards his pocket.

"There you go, Pickering," James coaxed. "See, that wasn't so hard."

"No! TRAITORS!" Suddenly he was firing beams of red light in every direction. Three Aurors fell to the ground, Stunned.

"Alright, then. I see how it is." James nodded to Shacklebolt, Moody, and the newly arrived Tonks, who was clutching at the door, panting.

"What did I miss?" Arthur and undisguised Sirius and Lupin appeared behind her.

"Enough," Moody growled. He elbowed his captor in the face, stole his wand, and Stunned him back. "Take the Minister and go!"

Sirius transformed into a dog, slamming Scrimgeour against the wall. He slumped over, unconscious. "Sorry, Minister," Sirius apologized as he slung him over his shoulder. "Never really liked you anyway." Then, he Apparated back to the Atrium. The others Apparated next to him, just as they had planned.

"We've got company," Shacklebolt announced. "Right on schedule."

Tossing back a silky mane of jet black hair, Jem Lynn Riddle strode into view.

"Don't worry, Minister." She smiled. "I'll save you."

Thank you for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**I thought since I have not posted in so long that you might like to have another chapter right away. I also thought that you would be interested to know what Jem was doing in the last chapter. That's what this is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Chapter 13**

 _She broke through the Dark Palace's Apparition wards and landed in the middle of her father's meeting room. On the table._

 _Luckily the only people in the room happened to be her father, all three Malfoys, Bellatrix, and Severus._

 _Severus had been saying something like "-is currently being held in the Order hea-"_

 _Jem skidded across the table and flew through the window, crashing into a pine tree outside._

 _Even as she was succumbing to unconsciousness she heard her father say in a sarcastic tone, "Clearly, not anymore."_

Then everything went black. But being who she was, she didn't stay out for very long. She awoke as she was being lowered onto her bed by her father, who didn't look pleased.

Jem stared at him, waiting for him to say something.

After a solid minute of awkward silence, her father spoke in a deadly quiet voice.

"Fourteen years."

Jem's eyebrows creased in confusion and her father continued, "Fourteen out of your fifteen years, you have been training to be my heir. You have been my daughter and student for your whole life, and yet you failed."

During the time that her father was talking his voice never raised or became malicious. Still, Jem felt shame wash over her.

"I would like to know how. How was it possible that you failed?"

Jem launched into a report about her mission. When she got to the part where she was discovered she simply said, "A spy. There was a spy, who had Dumbledore place wards against our signals."

"I see. We will have to find out who it was, continue." Jem continued to tell him everything that she had learned. She sucked every detail out of her memories and sent them to her father through their link.

"Father, I found this," she handed him the locket, that she had managed to hang onto.

For the first time in a long time, her father showed anger.

"How did you find it?" he asked in a strained voice.

"The house-elf had it." Jem told her father the story that Kreacher had told in the minutes before her departure.

Promptly all of the windows in the room shattered. The table cracked and the curtains fell from their hinges.

Startled, Jem looked to her father, who was shaking in fury. She had only seen her father like this once.

 _Flashback_

 _Lucius Malfoy knelt at his master's feet._

" _My Lord, I didn't know this would happen. I didn't realize-"_

" _You disobeyed me." The Dark Lord's hands were shaking, clutching his wand in white fury. "THIS WILL NOT STAND!"_

" _My Lord-"_

" _Was that your intention? Were you trying to defeat me, I, who has conquered even death?" The Dark Lord's voice had calmed, but it had an edge of pure evil. To Lucius, it was even scarier than the screams._

" _You were trying to defeat me, after all I have given you? YOU FOOL!"_

 _The windows of the Dark Lord's study shattered. The wind picked up, swirling books and quills around them._

" _My Lord, I have been your most faithful follower, your most devoted servant…" Lucius was clutching at the Dark Lord's robes now, sobbing in his terror._

" _And now, Lucius," He laughed a high, cold, insane laugh. "You will pay for your disobedience."_

" _Father?" The innocent face of a girl peeked into the doorway, eyes wide._

 _He raised his wand, fury exploding from the depths of his soul. Sparks flew from the end of his wand. "AVADA-"_

" _NOOO!" Jem flew in front of Lucius. "Father! Don't do this!"_

" _EVEN MY OWN DAUGHTER DISOBEYS ME?" Her father's eyes were red as blood. "YOU SHALL BOTH BE PUNISHED!"_

" _No." Jem stood, pushing away her emotions until her face showed nothing but calm respect. "Father, you have told me many times before to master my emotions. Now, I must ask you to master yours."_

 _The wind died. Everything dropped to the floor, and ever so slowly, the Dark Lord lowered his wand._

" _Insolent girl," he said, though his voice had none of the hatred it possessed before. "You realize you will have to be punished for this."_

" _I do, Father, and I accept it. I just wanted to help. I know how it feels to lose control of your emotions." Jem lost some of her grip on her feelings, allowing her sympathy to show on her face._

" _You know nothing of how I feel," her father said quietly._

 _Jem hoisted Lucius onto her back and slunk out of the study. She knew when her father needed time alone._

" _Th-thank you," Lucius muttered. He stood rather shakily._

" _Draco has been kind to me. If not for him, I would have let you die, as you let a part of my father die," Jem admitted. "How, in any way, did you think it best to give a piece of the Dark Lord's soul to an eleven-year-old girl wandering right into Dumbledore's clutches?"_

 _Lucius didn't answer._

" _You don't know how lucky you are to have Draco as a son."_

 _With that, Jem strode down the corridor to await her punishment._

 _End flashback_

"I will do something about this!"

Her father swept out of the room, cracking the floor as he walked. Her scar burned painfully as it did whenever he was really emotional.

Jem was left in the room with nothing to do. She repaired everything with her magic. Jem then headed down to the training rooms. She did triple the work she normally did to make up for lost time. By the end of the sessions, she was cursing herself. She had tremendous strength, but such strength needed to be maintained carefully.

Her days in the Order headquarters had set her back. She spit on the ground and headed back up to her room. Well, she tried to, but her father stopped her. He had been observing her and she had not noticed.

"Your effort was acceptable, but the results were dismal. You may spend the next two days in pain training."

Jem nodded her head, knowing that she would not eat or sleep for the next two days. As she continued down the hallway his voice stopped her again.

"I am proud of you, though. That was quite the story you made up at the headquarters."

Jem glowed. Her father's praise would make pain training all worth it.

She stepped into the massive golden dome and it immediately filled with a golden smoke with a tinge of green. The floor slid back and she fell down until she was in the bottom of a giant golden sphere.

It allowed her to run and run, and never run out of room. The sphere rolled and shook, simulating whatever the smoke was making her see and feel.

She felt the familiar feeling of the tingling smoke taking effect. Soon she was no longer in the sphere but a cold cell. Her torturer was masked and wearing all black. Behind him was a row of torture devices. Jem recognized them all, as she had used them before.

Three hours later the simulation moved on, after Jem lay bloody on the floor, but she had not screamed at all. In fact she had hardly flinched.

Days later she lay there as the smoke disappeared. In the last two days she had been chased by wolves, caught in a hurricane, tossed into lava, tortured, kidnapped, thrown in acid, and digested by a dragon.

She had broken most of the bones in her body and had bruises everywhere. The puddle of red around her grew. She knew it wouldn't be long until she was dead.

As always a blue mist filled the room. Jem braced herself. Her father, being who he was, had created a mist that healed your every injury. In the most painful way possible.

The mist hit her and she screamed. That was the only time she ever screamed; during the healing.

It was intense. There was more pain than fifty Crucios could make, even if they were all her father's.

It went on for hours until her voice was raw from screaming. Finally, as the last bone snapped into place, the floor slid back in, transforming the sphere back into a dome. The problem was that she was laying on the bottom of the sphere and was now upside down.

The sphere flipped around, and she fell onto the hardwood floor. She scrambled out of the door before the mist could heal her now-bruised back.

She sat down outside of the dome, shuddered, and promptly fell asleep. She hadn't slept since the night before she was taken by the Order. Normally she could stay awake longer, but with all of the pain training, she was toast.

Her father found her like that several hours later. He chuckled and sent a quick stinging hex at her to wake her up.

Jem felt a sting on her hand and jumped five feet in the air. Literally. Her father laughed at her and handed her a potion bottle.

"Drink," he said. Jem didn't question it and downed the whole bottle in one gulp. Then she looked at her father expectantly, wondering what it had been. She had been able to identify all of the ingredients. It was the combination that stumped her. She had never seen anything like it before.

"Figure it out," was all she got for help.

After several minutes of analyzing, she could conclude that the potion had one of three purposes.

"It could either make the drinker see colors differently, which I don't yet, it could make me stronger, or it could prolong my life?" she had turned her answer into a question.

"If I had churned it once more your first theory would be correct. However, you mixed up the last two," the Dark Lord paused before he continued, "The potion will prolong your strength, as well as other abilities."

Seeing as his daughter still wasn't getting it he added, "If you don't train for a few days, weeks, months, or years...your strength and abilities will remain the same."

Understanding dawned on Jem's face.

"Seeing as you will be going on more missions," her father said, "you will have less time to train, so this was a necessary step."

Jem nodded, and was about to say something before her scar burned and the Dark Lord tensed.

"Go get ready, there's trouble at the Ministry!" her father commanded. In other situations the Dark Lord himself would have gone, but strategy was important. If he went right away and started losing, there was nothing he could do. If they started without him, he could turn up halfway through and scare the living daylights out of people, giving them an advantage.

He had also theorized that her cover had been blown, and that this was possibly a trap to catch her again. He knew that even if they caught her, they would have to send her to Azkaban where she could easily escape.

While he would hate to lose his daughter again, he knew that having her there would be a tremendous advantage.

Jem got ready quickly, and reported to her father for what she was supposed to do.

"The fools are trying to undo our control on the Ministry. The time to take over the Ministry completely is now!" her father bellowed. "Take these idiots with you!"

He motioned at the Death Eaters assembled behind Jem. Jem thought privately that calling someone an idiot before battle was probably not the best motivator.

Jem Apparated to the Ministry, where she was surprised by the sight of the Minister hanging limply on the back of Sirius Black. _Perfect_ , she thought. The mist had hurt, but it had done the trick. Full of energy and eager to please her father, she was itching for a fight.

"Don't worry, Minister. I'll save you," she said with a smile.

Thank you! Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**So sorry for the long break, hopefully, I'll be able to post every weekend.**

 **I'm trying to figure out what the long-term plot for this story will be. Is there anything that you have never read in a Harry Potter fanfiction that you would like to see? I'm looking for inspiration.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 14**

 _Sirius transformed into a dog, slamming Scrimgeour against the wall. He slumped over, unconscious. "Sorry, Minister," Sirius apologized as he slung him over his shoulder. "Never really liked you anyways." Then, he Apparated back to the Atrium. The others Apparated next to him, just as they had planned._

" _We've got company," Shacklebolt announced. "Right on schedule."_

 _Tossing back a silky mane of jet black hair, Jem Lynn Riddle strode into view._

" _Don't worry, Minister." She smiled. "I'll save you."_

There was something about that smile that had the Aurors questioning why they would ever want to be within a hundred yards of the girl.

Death Eaters swarmed around her, grabbing civilians and killing them right on the spot.

The Aurors jumped into action, fighting as hard as they could, determined not to have their plan backfire.

Sirius glanced at Moody, wondering why he hadn't given the signal. It was quite clear that they couldn't hold back the Death Eaters for long, and the girl wasn't even helping them yet.

Moody seemed to be studying the Atrium looking for something that would fit the last stage of the plan.

Aurors were shooing people through the fireplaces while trying to battle the Death Eaters.

Sirius saw Remus narrowly dodge a silver plate thrown at his neck, and James narrowly dodged a killing curse. Sirius had to drop the minister to avoid getting blasted by a Cruciatus Curse.

Across the Atrium, Jem could be seen doing nothing. However, if someone watched very closely, she could be seen twitching the wand that was hanging at her side. Her eyes were moving back and forth, but lingering on Moody longer than anyone else.

Suddenly a Death Eater was thrown across the room inches in front of her face and her concentration was broke.

Moody shook out of his daze, and with a quick glance around the Atrium he gave the signal that the Aurors were desperately hoping for.

James Potter lept onto the statue in the middle of the Atrium and climbed to the top. He then hit what seemed to be a button and lept off of the statue, landing on the floor with a big thump.

Jem saw a number of things happen at once. A small beam of magic shot out from the place on top of the statue that Potter had hit. It bounced off some glass, switched directions, and headed very quickly towards a bag that was Disillusioned on the ceiling. As soon as the beam passed through that bag, it continued to the next, and Jem saw hundreds of bags hidden around the room. Dread filled her stomach.

Black smoke descended from the bags and surrounded the room. The other Death Eaters, oblivious to the beam of magic, as they did not have the eyes that Jem did, gawked before dropping to the floor when the smoke hit them.

Jem analyzed the smoke and deduced from the different components, that the smoke was meant to knock out all who carried a link to Tom Marvolo Riddle, or more accurately, the Dark Mark.

Jem thanked her father in her head for not giving her the mark when she was little.

She gasped as she realized that many of her father's most powerful followers now lay on the floor, vulnerable to the Aurors.

She activated the emergency portkeys that they all wore, but encountered a ward blocking them.

Gathering all of the strength that she had, she blasted through the wards and sent the Death eaters on their way. In doing so, she accidentally blasted everything that was five feet around her including the portkeys of her and two other Death Eaters, who lay dead on the floor. She winced; her father would not be happy.

When the smoke cleared she saw the Aurors looking around stunned at the empty room. They then focused in on their main target who was running towards the doors, leaving the two Death Eaters behind.

Dodging hexes and jinxes, Jem tried to dive into the telephone booth. She desperately punched in the code that would take her to the muggle world. Normally she would have used Floo Powder, but she wouldn't be able to go anywhere safe anyway.

As the booth slowly creaked upwards, Moody shot a curse that made the booth fall to the floor. Angrily, Jem flung open the door and jumped out before she was crushed in the wrecked telephone booth.

Unfortunately, she landed in the middle of the Aurors. She raised her wand only to find that it was not there and that she had been disarmed as she had been falling. Jem had let her emotions blind her and would have to pay for her consequences.

She sent out a pure burst of magical power which sent the all of the Aurors flying back several yards, many of them getting knocked out in the process. Those remaining jumped up ran immediately back to her. Potter and Black were closest, so she raised a wall of fire in a circle around her.

They didn't slow down and blasted water through the fire creating small holes in her wall. Jem set to fixing it when pain exploded in her scar. Her father had arrived, in absolute fury.

She made eye contact very briefly before vaulting out of her circle, twisting through the air to avoid curses and jinxes, and landed very gracefully next to her father.

Jem almost laughed out loud when she saw the terror slowly set on a few of the Aurors' faces as they realized who stood before them.

Her father sprang into action, immobilizing half the Aurors with a sweep of his hand.

Jem simply stood there, not sure what her father expected her to do. She sent a few lazy curses, each of them hitting their mark. It seemed like the battle was almost over.

Across the hall, Plan B stood waiting in the shadows. The Aurors had suspected Voldemort might show up, and they had made several plans to separate him from his adopted daughter. The Aurors were losing quite badly now; only a handful remained fighting. The man waiting in the corner had sent for backup and wanted to wait for them to arrive before stepping into the fight.

Voldemort flung a killing curse at the werewolf. He saw something out of the corner of his eye that made him falter. Albus Dumbledore was strutting out into the atrium, looking as though he had just eaten one of his favorite muggle candies. It infuriated the Dark Lord and he turned all of his attention to destroying his old professor.

Voldemort threw himself into battle, completely ignoring the rest of the room, and let his instincts take over. His only thought was destroying the person who had had the chance to help. The fool had seen his childhood, seen his life, seen how alone he was. By neglecting to assist the young boy he had created the greatest Dark Lord the world had ever seen.

Jem looked at her father and knew that she would have to deal with the Aurors by herself. He was in one of his obsessive moods, and nothing she could do would get through to him.  
She sprung into battle, dodging stunning and disarming spells. Jem laughed in her head. None of the curses they were using would actually injure her. Then a thought stopped her.

 _What if they don't want to hurt me?_ Jem thought frantically. That meant they were trying to capture her and press her for information. Which probably meant there was something coming that the dunderheads thought would surprise her. She glanced around as all of the fire places lit up and at least thirty Aurors came at her.

Taking a deep breathe to calm her emotions - her only weakness - she jumped back, flipping through the air to land behind the first group of Aurors. It was much easier to battle someone who wasn't on all sides.

Her father was making quite the distraction with the loud noises and the flashing lights. Jem would have loved to watch the duel to see if she could learn something, but she figured that her father would show her the memories later, after they won.

Turning her attention back to the Aurors, she noticed that about have of them looked torn between helping their leader, and completing their mission. This gave her time to shoot cutting curses through the crowd and she heard a bunch of people cry out in pain and alarm. She had their full attention now and she decided to play a game.

Jumping through the Aurors would certainly scatter them and confuse them. It would be entertaining and so much fun. Jem hopped directly in front of a tall dark-skinned auror that had a gold earring in one of his ears. He attempted to fire a curse at her, but she jumped again, kicking him to the ground in the process. She repeated this a few times, landing next to an Auror she had seen at the headquarters, Moody, and the werewolf. Her enemies lying all around her, she grinned and decided to go out with a bang.

She spotted Potter after a blaze of neon light shot in front of her vision. This was the best reflex training she'd had in years. They couldn't hit her with anything, but they had knocked down quite a few of their own people for her.

She landed right in front of Potter. She flashed her green eyes and saw the familiarity pass over the idiot's face. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something but she left before he could do anything.

As Jem flew through the air she saw a cutting curse and a stunner flying into her path. She had to hit one of them, it was unavoidable. She chose the cutting curse and made sure it only clipped her forearm before tumbling down. In front of her father.

Jem scrambled to get out of the way of the duel; she knew she'd be paying for that later. All she knew was that she really didn't want to anger her father twice in two days. In her haste she scrambled right into a trap that had been laid down only seconds before.

A rope caught her foot, and while she quickly cut it with a quick severing charm, it had already flung her across the room into what looked like a giant portkey. She did some quick calculations in her head, even as she realized there was no way to avoid her doom.

From the pain in her scar, it seemed that her father had come to the same conclusion. She turned in the air and she saw the desperation in his eyes, something that she never thought she'd see. The portkey turned blue, she desperately tried to slow down, but it was no use. She felt a pulling sensation in her navel and flew away from her father's gaze.

 **Please review and answer the question I had at the top. Thank You!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So the comment from Sherlock Harry Winchester was so simple but it made me inspired to write this chapter so quickly. It also helped that Hamonicanoise helped me out so much. Please review and again any suggestions are welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Chapter 15**

Jem woke up in a place that was familiar yet strange to her; the springs in the rickety bed felt oddly familiar, despite the alien feeling of chains lashing her to it. Wait… chains? Jem squirmed her way into a sitting position. _Great._ The chains were enchanted with spells even her father hadn't thought of yet, which meant Dumbledore himself had probably done them. Well, how about that. Jem almost felt honoured.

The door opened, and through it came the absolute last three people she wanted to see. James Potter, the beanpole with messy black hair, his wife (Jem thought of a stronger word, but didn't say it out loud) Lily Potter, stupidly gorgeous green eyes and all, and Albus Dumbledore, who had to throw his silvery beard back as he strode into the doorway.

Dumbledore drew his wand, pulling three wooden chairs out of midair. They sat.

There was a long moment, where the three stared and Jem could do nothing but stare back. Then, Dumbledore cleared his throat. "We should probably get on with the proceedings."

James, blinking in surprise, mumbled something like, "Yes, right, okay."

Jem decided to start out strong. She rolled her eyes and drawled, "Wow, this is who the Death Eaters are so afraid of? Pathetic. You're built like a grandma and have half the wits of one."

Potter didn't seem to get the joke, which was strange, as Jem had heard he was quite the jester back in his old school days. He started, "Alright, Alexa-"

"Jem," she spat. "It's Jem Lynn Riddle."

"No, your name is Alexa Potter. The sooner you accept that, the better off you'll be," James retorted. "Alexa-"

She spat on the floor in front of him.

"I know you've probably led a tough childhood with Voldemort, but we're here for you now. I'm not sure if you know this, but I'm your father."

"And I'm your mother," Lily chimed in, resting her hand on James'. Her eyes swelled with tears.

"And I'm a bloody llama," Jem said sarcastically. They recoiled in surprise. "A llama who's not as stupid as you lot, anyway. I learned the hard way that it's better to stick with Dark magic. Voldemort taught me that, and frankly, I think that makes him father of the century. You two are as much my parents as that old house elf that lives here…what's his name…Kreature? I like him."

"Of course she does," James muttered.

"Enough." With that one word, Dumbledore cast a heavy silence over the group. He continued, "Jem, I understand that your life must not have been easy-"

She could agree with that much.

"-but it doesn't have to be that way anymore. I know that despite all of your knowledge of spells and potions and strategies, there was probably one thing that you never learned from your father. And do you know what that was?"

"Love?" Jem laughed. "It's always love with you, isn't it?"

"Well, I was going to say a sense of manners, but ultimately, yes." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Your mother and father love you. Do you know what it was that rebounded Voldemort's Killing Curse the day he took you?"

"He didn't take me, he-"

"Love, Jem!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Your mother's sacrifice and love for you blocked the unblockable curse! Love is always the answer, and your answer is sitting right here, with us!"

"First of all let's get this straight, I have no mother, and my father is somewhere plotting my escape," Jem retorted.

"Please, Alexa, come home with us," Lily breathed, starting to sob. Pathetic. Her husband slung an arm around her back, pulling her close. "Your father and I have missed you so much. Please, there's so much we could show you, about love and kindness and compassion-"

"Emotions have never gotten me anywhere!" she shot back. "Do you think I haven't felt them? I'm human! But you know what they gave me? Pain. Endless, terrible pain at the hands of a man who cared for me more than you ever could, because he taught me what pain could really do!" Her voice was rising now, her emotions clear on her face, but for once, she didn't care. Lily's cries crescendoed, echoing off the walls of the room. "SHUT UP!" Jem screamed.

And like someone had flipped a switch, the sobs cut out completely. James rubbed her back and shot Jem a look like, _How could you?_

She knew she should have been ecstatic to see her enemy wailing before her, but all Jem could feel was a pit of emptiness and despair.

"Alexa-" Albus started.

"Jem."

"Alexa," Albus said stubbornly. If the old coot wanted to be stubborn so could she.

"Jem,"

"Alexa,"

"Jem!"

"ALEXA!" James burst in, unable to contain himself.

"Jem," Jem said, smirking after a short pause.

"Ale-"

"For the last time my bloody name is JEM LYNN RIDDLE!" Jem shouted exasperatedly. "Actually, to you, it's the Dark Gem."

It was silent after that. Jem refused to break the silence first. Albus was trying to get her to reveal something.

"My dear…" Albus finally said.

"I'm not a deer and I certainly don't belong to you!" Jem snapped.

Albus took a deep breath to regain his composure. He opened his mouth to speak, but there was a knock on the door.

An Unimperiused Rufus Scrimgeour opened it.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, limping through the doorway. "I hope not, as this is urgent."

"This is a very bad time, Scrimgeour," Dumbledore answered.

"Couldn't be worse," James agreed. Lily nodded.

"Well, that little she-demon is leaving for Azkaban right now." Scrimgeour nodded to a team of hired goons behind him.

"Shouldn't she have a trial first?" James asked.

"Must I remind you that she is the daughter of the most evil wizard of all time, and just tried to kill thirty Aurors at once?" he let out a wheezy chuckle. "There is no need." He nodded to his team, who took out their wands and levitated her off the bed and into the hall.

"Wait, please, she's our daughter!" Lily exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am." He nodded to the gathering behind him. "You know where we're Apparating, correct?" His team nodded.

And before they could say another word, the girl was gone.

Jem couldn't believe her luck. She was going to Azkaban, the one place she knew that she could confidently escape from.

She heard the water sloshing across the front of the boat as they made their way to the island. A dark mist settled over the air, and it suddenly felt very cold. Jem let out a sigh and tried to keep warm despite the freezing chains that bound her.

As soon as she disappeared from the Order headquarters, she had appeared at a dock. The Aurors, not trusting Dumbledore's magic, had immediately replaced her chains and shoved her in a boat along with a few others, all within two minutes.

It had been a long time since then, so long that Jem could barely feel her legs. The mist was thick as syrup now, coating her surroundings in a layer of dull gray. If the colour had a name, Jem decided, it would be Hopelessness, because as they moved further and further into it, that feeling was etched deeper and deeper into her bones. Luckily, her father had prepared her for this. She was able to ignore it by going into an almost meditative state, completely focused on the thought of escaping. It wasn't a happy thought; the dementors would have a hard time taking it away from her.

Finally, a dark shadow loomed over the boat, and with it, the floating, robed forms of dementors. She could hear the whimpers and screams of the prisoners from the docks. For once, Jem wished her hearing wasn't quite so good.

The guards threw the prisoners like they were pieces of luggage onto the shore and left without a second glance. A new group of Aurors trudged down the beach to where the prisoners were. A short, stocky man grabbed her chains and began hauling her to the prison.

After several identity checks Jem and her guard were directed to a maximum security cell. Immediately after she was thrown into the room, the door clanged shut.

Jem wasted no time undoing the locks on her chains. She sighed in relief as they fell, rubbing warmth back into her arms and legs. The feeling was short-lived, as the twenty-odd dementors surrounding the cells immediately sucked away her good cheer. Suddenly, as the cloaked figures closed in, her knees hit the floor. She started to crumple the ground as she saw, playing like a film reel in her head, as everything she loved began to shift away...

"So, you're You-Know-Who's brat," said a mocking voice nearby. "Not so smug now, are ye?" The face of a prison guard appeared between the bars on her door. He tossed some prison rags into the cell. "Hope you're enjoying your Kisses." He laughed.

With a start, Jem jumped out of her stupor. She hadn't realized how close the dementors had gotten. Two or three had even taken their hoods down, exposing their grimy skulls. They moved back in obvious disappointment; Jem had become an emotionless void once again.

 _That was close_ , she thought. Her father's look of disapproval entered her mind, making her cringe. He would kill her if he found out about this.

 _Alright Jem, concentrate._ She surveyed her surroundings. There was nothing in the room except a bench and a small window in the right corner. She looked into it, scanning the perimeter. Jem had hoped for a room overlooking the water, but she instead got one overlooking the building that she had first entered. It would have to work.

Silently, she broke the glass, using a technique that her father had taught her when she was very young.

"Whoa, there, girlie, what're ye doin'?" the guard asked. Jem stopped; she hadn't even remembered he was there.

"What does it look like?" She figured there was no hiding it now.

The guard just laughed and laughed. "Ya got guts, I'll tell you that," he chuckled. "The drop's around twenty metres down. Try to escape, and you'll fall to your death. Trust meh', no one has ever survived it. Or maybe you just want to end your misery? Ye wouldn't be the first to try that." He grinned crookedly. Jem noticed with a lurch in her stomach that he only had about ten teeth.

"You talk a lot," was her only response. She steadied herself on the ledge of the window and leapt upwards.

The one thing the Ministry hadn't accounted for was Jem's extraordinary strength; while an ordinary person would have died, she easily sailed onto the roof of the building.

She crouched down on the roof and silently made her way to the edge of the building. She flipped off but slipped, landing in the cold sand.

Jem ran down the beach, not caring if anyone saw her. She jumped into a boat and silently thanked Malfoy for teaching her how to sail. She was off in about five minutes and cruising at a speed much faster that she should have been going.

She had to get out of the bubble that the prison was located in. There were compulsion charms that would make boats that weren't being driven by Ministry-appointed people go in circles around the island.

Jem could withstand the Imperious curse, so shaking off the compulsion charms was not a challenge. Once Jem was through the bubble, she considered Apparating but found that the boat had anti-Apparition wards. It also had wards against doing any sort of magic. She settled in and waited for the boat to arrive at the port.

Several hours later the boat pulled into the harbor, and she parked in an empty spot. Jem hopped out and dissallusioned herself as quickly as she could. She was about to transfigure her prison rags into normal clothes when a figure that had been standing on the dock spoke. Jem was so filled with the excitement of escaping the prison that she had allowed her emotions to blind her once again.

"Ah, Miss Potter, just the person I was hoping to see," chuckled Albus Dumbledore.

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello readers, I apologize for the long break, however I've been very busy. Bad news (for me), I broke my foot, good news (for you) I'll have more time to write. Once again, the greastest fan award goes to Sherlock Harry Winchester.

I keep hitting writing blocks, so I could use any reviews with suggestions for the plot.

 **Chapter 16**

 _Several hours later the boat pulled into the harbor, and she parked in an empty spot. Jem hopped out and dissallusioned herself as quickly as she could. She was about to transfigure her prison rags into normal clothes when a figure that had been standing on the dock spoke. Jem was so filled with excitement of escaping the prison that she had allowed her emotions to blind her once again._

" _Ah Miss Potter, just the person I was hoping to see," chuckled Albus Dumbledore._

"Now my dear, I don't quite trust you, so…" Ropes bound Jem even as she tried to block them. Her very short time in Azkaban had weakened her. Jem had not eaten for six days and her reflexes were quite slow.

"Now Miss Potter we have a trial to attend."

With that Jem felt a tug on her navel and the port disappeared to be replaced with a grey room. There was nothing in the room, just three concrete walls and one glass wall with a door.

Her ropes disappeared and were replaced with chains. Again. Jem rolled her eyes. Dumbledore really needed to get more creative.

"Alright, Miss Potter, if you could just follow me to the courtroom, that would be fabulous."

Jem didn't move as Dumbledore walked to the door and opened it.

"Miss Potter if you do not come, I will have to make you."

Jem still did not move. Dumbledore lost his patience and with a flick of his wrist, Jem was being dragged forward.

Once they were outside of the room, four Aurors surrounded her and added to her collection of chains. Soon it was hard to even walk because the metal was so heavy and currently she was so weak.

It steadily got louder as they drew nearer to the courtroom. When they reached the door, the noise was at a dull roar.

It was quite a contrast to when they opened the door, it went silent. They only thing that could be heard was the clinking of Jem's chains.

She was led to a chair and was forced to sit down.

"Now that the accused is present, we may begin," stated Madame Bones. "We have already done the introductions, would you like to redo them?"

Jem opened her mouth to say that she would like to, just to annoy them, but Dumbledore beat her to it.

"No thank you, that should not be necessary."

"Are you to be the defense for the accused?" questioned Madame Bones.

"I am," stated Dumbledore. There was an outbreak of murmurings at this point. No one could understand why Dumbledore would defend such a criminal.

"Please read the charges," Madame Bones instructed.

A short wizard with greying hair called out, "The charges against the accused are as follows: The murder of sixteen people, assaulting and injuring twenty more, associating with and helping fourteen known fugitives, including Bellatrix Lestrange and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and damaging Ministry property."

"Are you Alexa Rose Potter?" Madame Bones asked Jem.

"No."

"Who are you, then?" Madame Bones asked, puzzled.

"Jem Lynn Riddle." Jem could have sworn that James Potter facepalmed.

"Identity spell, please" Madame Bones ordered. As it was cast, first the words above Jem's head said "Alexa Rose Potter" but changed to "Jem Lynn Riddle" and then continued to flicker back and forth between the two.

"Somebody else please cast the spell," Madame Bones commanded in a frustrated tone. After three tries nobody was successful, and she was forced to move on.

"Did you, whoever you are, commit these crimes?" she asked.

"Yes," Jem answered confidently.

"So are you saying that you are guilty?"

"Yes," Jem repeated.

"Alright, moving on to the sentencing." Madame Bones paused. "Albus, would you like to suggest something?"

"I'd like to start with the charge of 'destroying Ministry property'. That could have been any of the Aurors, or even myself. The punishment for that should be a simple fine of one galleon. Unless you'd like to put all of the aurors who were involved in Azkaban, I suggest that they each pay one galleon." Albus took out a coin from his pocket. "This is my payment for my crime of 'destroying Ministry property.' "

"Alright, those who agree with this punishment for this particular crime, please say 'I,' " directed Madame Bones. The vote passed easily. Nobody wanted to put their top Aurors in jail.

Jem was nervous now; it was quite obvious that Albus planned to get her out of Azkaban, which would make it a lot harder for her to escape.

Madame Bones motioned for Albus to continue. "Now, I have reason to believe that the last three crimes are associated with each other, so I will address them together. At the age of one, Miss Potter was stolen from her parents. She grew up, brainwashed into believing that Lord Voldemort-" several people flinched, "- had her best interest in mind."

"Any child follows their parent, and Miss Potter believed that he was her father. These are the reasons she was associated with the known criminals, and I suggest that the charge of 'associating with and helping fourteen known fugitives, including Bellatrix Lestrange and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,' should be dropped, as she did not enter that situation willingly."

The court voted again, and the charge was dropped, but narrowly.

Jem was a bit upset now, but she knew that the chances of spinning murder and assault into positive light were very low.

"Now keeping in mind that Miss Potter was raised to be a Death Eater, I ask you to treat this case as you would if it was any normal Death Eater's child." There were a few nods, but most of the people in the courtroom remained stony faced.

"Miss Potter has killed sixteen people. Ten of those people were low-level Death Eaters and she only killed them on her father's order."

Jem wondered how in the world he had found that information. It was true, her father had wanted her to practice killing techniques on the traitors. Funny how Dumbledore omitted that the Death Eaters that she killed had helped the light. The great Albus Dumbledore seemed to not be as moral as she thought.

"Aurors are instructed to kill or capture Death Eaters, and although the latter is preferable, killing a death eater is not punished. I ask you to lower the charge to six people."  
Once again it was passed, but only by three votes.

"Of those six people, none of them were killed by the killing curse, and died after they had sustained an injury. Not to blame anybody else for their death, but had they been taken to a hospital sooner, they possibly would not have died. I would like to move on to the last charge, and suggest the punishment for both of the crimes at the end, if that is agreeable?"

Madame Bones nodded. Jem had a bored expression on her face, but on the inside she was panicking. She knew that Dumbledore knew that she had killed his spy a few years ago but he seemed to be turning a blind eye to it.

"Of the twenty people that Miss Potter assaulted and injured, only one wants to press charges." At this, James and Lily glared at Mundungus Fletcher.

"However, I would like to point out that Miss Potter acted in self-defense. The Aurors did attack first. This being said, I know that her behavior can not continue. I believe that in time Miss Potter can be taught to see the error in her ways. However, if we send her to Azkaban she will only learn to hate us. Not to mention, Lord Voldemort has been known to break people out of Azkaban before."

"So, keeping all of this in mind, I suggest that she is sent somewhere that her freedom is restricted, where she cannot be contacted by anyone supporting Voldemort, and where she can be taught to see that the people who raised her were wrong."

The court burst into loud chatter, everyone feeling that what they had to say was more important than anyone else. Jem was stunned; there was no way that anyone would let that happen.

Several minutes later, the court had a solution.

"We would like to make a few changes to Albus's suggestion. Here is what the court has agreed upon: Miss Potter will be fined with 301 galleons, one of those going to the Ministry and the others going to Mr. Fletcher. She will be sent to wherever Albus feels is best, as we trust his judgement. She will also be given two questions to answer under Veritaserum before leaving this courtroom."

The crowd broke into an uproar. Jem felt her heart drop. This was not good. Not good at all.

"SILENCE. The court has already decided, the sentencing will go into effect now."

A man approached Jem with a small vial of clear liquid. "Please open your mouth, Miss Potter."

Jem refused. The man looked behind him. The imbeciles had not expected to have this problem.

Several minutes later Jem's jaw was pried open by multiple Aurors with bleeding, bitten hands.

"Miss Potter, where is the location of Lord Voldemort's base?" Madame Bones questioned. Jem knew several techniques to fight the truth serum but decided to be honest.

"I cannot tell you. I took a Unbreakable Vow."

"Alright, Miss Potter, what are Lord Voldemort's plans?" Madame Bones asked, slightly frustrated.

"Please be more specific, I'm not quite sure what you are asking," Jem answered in a monotone.

"There is leaked knowledge of a raid scheduled for Wednesday in Diagon Alley. What are his plans regarding that?"

Jem debated what language to answer in. She could answer using Liki or Tanema, but they could probably find the one muggle who knew how to speak it and have him translate. The most fool-proof method was Parseltounge.

" _Ss He plansss to sstart at the bank, and work hissss way down from there. He will alsssooo have a sssmall group possssitoned at the entrancccee by Knockturn Alley, and the Leaky Cauldron. They will be disguissssed assss muggle bornssss,"_ She hissed. Several people in the crowd fainted. Jem could feel the Veritaserum wearing off. There had only been a few minutes worth of serum in the vial and some of it had spilled.

"Alright, that was two questions. I will be taking Miss Potter now," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

 **Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright so I have no idea what happened in the last upload, so here is chapter 17 again. Thank you to the reviewers who made me aware of it, and a big thanks to Kittalia Phantom for trying to fix it.**

Hello everyone, I apologize for my long absence, I have a few excuses that aren't worth listing. Mainly though, I was uninspired, however now that my finals are done, ideas are coming fast and strong now. I could still use input from you guys though, so please review. **  
**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Harry Potter.

 **Chapter 17**

" _Alright, that was two questions. I will be taking Miss Potter now," Dumbledore said cheerfully._

Dumbledore then literally dragged Jem out of the courtroom.

He went back to the room that they had originally been in. Now, there were a few chairs and a table with a few mugs on it.

Jem's chains forced her into one of the chairs. Dumbledore sat down across the table from her.

"I expect that it might take some time for your parents to get down here, with the crowds and reporters, so make yourself comfortable." Dumbledore then started humming a tune that was seriously annoying.

Jem settled for glaring at the old man with as much hate as she could muster. Dumbledore seemed oblivious as he sipped his tea, still humming his song. The Aurors were just standing there, mesmerized by the sight in front of them.

Several minutes later, the door opened and the Potters rushed in.

"Ah, James, Lily, where are the others?" Dumbledore asked.

"They decided to meet at headquarters first, for more privacy," James explained.

"Then, they were going to go to our place to get the kids out of the way," Lily added.

"Perhaps we should go to headquarters for the night and move her in tomorrow morning?" Dumbledore suggested.

"Of course," Lily agreed.

Throughout this whole conversation Jem remained in her chair glaring at Dumbledore. James was glancing at her nervously, and Lily was looking at her in concern.

Dumbledore drew his wand, tapped the kettle, and muttered, "Portus." It glowed a faint blue for a second and then returned to its original color. He looked at Jem pointedly, but she made no move towards it.

Dumbledore chuckled idly, and with a sigh and the flick of his wand, her hand fell there on its own, and they were swept away.

A few hours later, the tension in the room was so thick, someone could cut it with a butterknife.

"Alexa..."

"Jem."

"We are not doing this again, Alexa," James scolded.

"My name is Jem, Potter," she retorted. The door creaked open.

"Erm... Molly wants to know what Alexa would like to eat..." Sirius Black trailed off at the tension in the room.

"You are the biggest dunderhead I have ever met," Jem stated in a deadly calm voice.

"ALEXA ROSE POTTER!" Lily exclaimed.

"How many times do I have to tell you! It's Jem Bloody Riddle!"

"Language!" Lily reprimanded.

"Shut up!"  
James glowered at his daughter.

"Perhaps some soup would do," Albus finally cut in.

Sirius nodded nervously and went to tell Molly.

No one spoke until he came back. He reached out to hand the bowl to Jem and she just stared at him. _Black doesn't expect me to actually eat it, does he?_

Sirius retracted his hand and set it on the bedside table.

"James, Lily, may I have a word?" Dumbledore asked, although it sounded a lot more like a command. James and Lily looked reluctant to leave, but followed Dumbledore out anyway.

"Why did you need to talk to us?" James asked once they were seated in the living room.

"I was merely wondering what your plan was," Dumbledore stated.

"For what?" Lily asked. Dumbledore sighed.

"I think that this is going to be a lot harder than you believe," Dumbledore said gravely.

"Once she realizes that she has been misled..." Lily trailed off as Dumbledore shook his head.

"Imagine if you were captured by the dark side your whole life, and suddenly, someone you don't even know calls your closest companions 'evil' and tells you your life is a lie. You would be pushed farther away, would you not?"

"So we just send her back to the monster then?" James asked sarcastically.

"Not exactly." James and Lily sighed, hoping to get a straight answer for once.

Dumbledore continued, "We need to allow her certain freedoms. Clearly she does not trust the food we make or the potions we give her, so we could allow her to make her own. Instead of keeping her locked in her room, we could allow her to roam the house, putting wards up to make sure she cannot leave."

"In addition, we could provide her with exercise equipment, and access to the library so that she has something to do." Dumbledore stopped and looked at the parents expectantly.

"That could work," James agreed, albeit hesitantly.

"I'll work on safety-proofing your house," Dumbledore said. "In the meantime, try to find out anything and everything you can about Alexa."

James and Lily headed up the stairs as Sirius exited Alexa's room with a dazed look on his face.

"Padfoot..." James trailed off.

"Sirius? Are you okay?" Lily asked.

"Sirius? Sirius?!" James started to get worried.

"I... She... what... years... met... Wormtail... little... Diagon... Lucius...how?" Sirius rambled staring unseeingly at the ground.

James and Lily looked at each other, contemplating calling Madame Pomfrey.

"Did Alex-" James started.

"It's Jem you..." A list of profanities came out of the room that would put the saltiest sailor to shame.

James walked over and rested his head against the wall. That seemed to snap Sirius out of his daze.

"James, she was there! She was the one… She was the one who gave me Pettigrew!" Sirius stuttered.

"Wait what?" James was lost. Sirius took a deep breath.

"Remember how there was a little girl with Lucius Malfoy, and how she was the one who captured Pettigrew?" Sirius said. Understanding slid across the Potter's faces.

"We could've had her... we..." James was starting to slip into the daze that Sirius had been in minutes before.

"James! Snap out of it! We had a goal for coming up here remember?" Lily said.

"Right, right."

The two parents opened the door hesitantly. Jem was sitting on the bed, surprisingly not glaring. It immediately put her parents on edge.

"So.." James looked at Lily. Jem just stared ahead, determined not to make things easy for them.

Lily took a deep breath and asked, "What's your favorite sport?"

Whatever Jem had been expecting, it hadn't been that. James felt the same way. They both looked at Lily like she had grown two heads. Lily smirked. She was a clever witch and had known that she needed to catch her daughter off-guard for any sort of reaction.

Jem and James reached that conclusion a few moments later, and Jem scrambled to get her face back into her stony mask, while James broke into a wide smile.

"So what is it?" James prompted.

Jem had a sick thought and smirked cruelly.

"Muggle hunting," she said knowing that Lily was a muggle-born.

All of the amusement in the parents' eyes faded.

"Alexa-" James began to reprimand her when he heard a low rumbling noise. He looked around the room and saw it coming from Jem. Jem was growling at him and it was sending chills down his spine. As the inhuman noise faded, James looked at Lily for help.

"So, we'll be moving you into your room once Dumbledore gets back," Lily said, desperate for something to break the awkward silence. James tried to add on to it, with the hopes of starting a conversation.

"You can customize your room once we get there. Maybe we could go shopping to pick some things out," he said, thinking that idea of shopping would perk up his teenage daughter. He got no reaction.

Just then, Jem paled and ground her teeth together.

"Alex- are you okay?" James asked in concern. Jem couldn't have thought of a better time to curse her father. Her real one, not the man standing in front of her. It seemed that her father had found out about the trial and had forgotten to keep his temper cool. Jem thought that desperate times called for desperate measures.

A few years back she had found out how to close the link between her and her father. It wasn't gone, but it was like shutting a door. It could be broken down from either side, but if her father didn't realize that it was closed, he would have no reason to. She felt strange without feeling the emotions from her father, but it was refreshing at the same time.

She didn't take advantage of it much because she knew how angry and offended her father would be if he found out. It also scared her because she lacked the insight to what her father would want her to do. The thoughts that she sometimes had when the door was closed terrified her.

Jem grit her teeth and dragged the imaginary door shut, then locked it. Coming back to reality, she saw that the Potter's were staring at her.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Lily asked frantically.

For the first time in a long time, Jem was unsure of what to do. She _could_ make her own decisions, but now she had to deal with not knowing if her father approved.

Before she could decide what to do, there was a knock on the door. Sirius poked his head in.

"Dumbledore's here. The portkey is ready when you are," he said.

James took out the portkey that he always had on him in case there was an emergency at home.

He took it out and muttered the code word. Lily put her finger on it, and James sighed and grabbed ahold of Jem's chain as the portkey whizzed away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello again, I've been writing a lot lately, I'm almost done with Chapter 20, I'm just waiting for 19 and 20 to be edited so that I can post them. I love reviews so please please please leave a comment. If you have any ideas let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Chapter 18**

Oliver was livid. His sister, who had supposedly dead for 14 years, was back. And he was stuck at the Weasley's. Oliver had always wanted a sibling, but due to a complication in his birth, his mom couldn't have any other kids.

He loved the Weasley's, but right now, it was the last place he wanted to be. His parents had sat him down a few hours before the trial and explained to him what had been going on.

When his parents had told him that his sister was alive, nothing else mattered. It didn't matter that she didn't know him, that she might not like Quidditch, and that she was friends with Slytherins. It didn't even matter that she might want to kill him. As far as he was concerned, she was his sister, and no matter what, they would stick together.

It had all started a few weeks ago. His parents had made him befriend a squib (It hadn't been too bad because he had gotten out of school for a day), and within an hour of meeting her, she ran off, revealing herself to be some super-witch. Then, for a whole week, they barely told him anything. Even when they did, they were super vague.

There was the huge event at the Ministry, and two days later there was a trial for his sister. At that point, he hadn't even known he had a sister. He was upset at first, then worried, but now he was just frustrated.

Ever since the incident at the Ministry, he had been taken out of school with Ron and Ginny and had been stuck at the Weasley's. They had been nice, inviting him out to play Quidditch and chess, but it wasn't a good stay at all. He had sulked in his room - well, Ron's room - and was moody whenever he did come out.

He finally got a message from his parents a week after the start of October.

His dad's face popped into the fireplace.

"Hey kiddo," James said. Oliver returned the greeting with a glare. James sighed. "Those glares seem to be the only thing that I'm getting lately, although yours is much less frightening than your sister's."

Oliver's face lit up at the mention of his sister.

"What is she like?" he asked excitedly, forgetting that he was angry at his parents.

James inwardly groaned. It seemed like his son had forgotten the warning that he had given about his eldest child.

"She's interesting… That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," James said, "She has been home for a few days, and she's... being stubborn. We thought that by introducing you, she would feel like a part of the family."

"When do I get to go?" Olly asked, feeling like he should start jumping up and down in delight.

"You can come now if you want," James had barely finished that sentence when Olly shooed him out of the fireplace. A moment later Oliver was standing in his living room. He started up the stairs before an arm pulled him back.

"Oliver, we have to go in first, to warn her." _And to tell her to behave,_ James added in his head. _Not that she'll listen._

His parents went in her room, while the minutes ticked by slowly. He couldn't imagine what type of a warning they could be giving her.

The door opened and his mom motioned for him to come inside.

His first thought was _wow_. His sister had eyes that were even greener than his mom's, and they almost glowed. She had the exact same shade of hair as his father did.

"Er...hi," Oliver said. Lily nudged him, a signal to introduce himself. "My name is Oliver... my friends normally call me Olly."

Then there was an awkward silence. The two parents prayed that Jem wouldn't do anything to crush Oliver's hopes. They also hoped Oliver wouldn't cross any of Jem's lines.

"Ok," Jem said. She had decided to be a little bit more cooperative, because, after all, it wasn't Oliver's fault that he was a blood traitor.

Lily and James were shocked. That was the most responsive she had been, ever.

"Mum, Dad," Oliver said, hinting that they should leave.

"Ok..." they left the room reluctantly with a last warning look at Jem.

"So, I'm guessing you don't like them much," Oliver said, referring to his parents.

"You could say that," Jem replied coolly.

"Why?" Silence echoed around the room.

"Er.. ok... So I figure you must be bored, so do you want to play a game?" Oliver asked hopefully, after a beat.

"Depends on the game," Jem said.

"We could play... chess?"

"Whatever, I don't care," Jem said. Oliver took that as a yes and raced out of the room to grab his chess set.

He ran back in to set up the game.

"Do you want to have the white or black pieces?" he asked.

"Black."

"You know white goes first right?"

"Yes," Jem answered without emotion.

They began the game. Very soon it became clear that Oliver was a much better player. Oliver started to take it easy on Jem because he didn't want his sister to hate him right away.

After about 10 minutes the door creaked open, and Lily poked her head in.

"How's it going?"

"Good," Oliver said. Jem kept her stony mask on her face.

"Who's winning?" James asked, following his wife into the room.

Distracted, Oliver started telling his parents about how the game had gone so far. "Checkmate," Jem said with an evil grin.

"What?! Where?!" Oliver scrambled to find where he had gone wrong. Once he did, he struggled to find a way out of it. Gloomily, he watched as Jem's piece destroyed his.

Jem sat back with a satisfied look on her normally blank face. There was something about her smile that made James' skin crawl, and he worried that she was trying to symbolize something else by beating Oliver in chess.

"Do you two want something to eat?" Lily suggested. She received a glare from Jem and an eager look from Oliver.

"Oliver, go help your mum start lunch," commanded James.

"Alright, " Oliver said suspiciously, following Lily out of the room.

"Okay, you haven't eaten in who knows how long; how long are you going to keep this up?" James asked. Jem could hear the concern in his voice.

"How long are you going to keep me here?" she asked defiantly, trying to ignore the painful twists of her stomach.

"Would you like to come downstairs at least?" James asked, even though he didn't believe that she would.

Jem wanted to stay in the relative safety of her room, but she wondered if Kreacher was there and if there was any way to escape. "Sure," she replied.

"O-ok," stuttered James.

He led the way out of the room. Jem followed, trying not to sway because of the dizziness that comes with being so hungry.

By the time they went downstairs into the kitchen, she was ready to pass out. She could feel the magical protections around the house, and they were suffocating. Add that to the hunger that she felt, and it was almost unbearable.

James walked into the kitchen and Jem stopped in the door.

"Look, I know you won't eat anything we make. Would you like to have Kreacher make it? I know you trust him," Lily said.

"I don't trust him, I said I liked him, and I know that Black could order him to put potions in my food," Jem snapped. Oliver looked between the two with a confused look on his face.

"Then make it yourself," he said.

"We can do scans for you to show that we haven't tampered with the ingredients," James offered.

Jem narrowed her eyes.

She didn't want to accept anything from them, but she felt like she was about to faint. It felt like the room was spinning in circles around her.

She gave a curt nod, and Lily sighed in relief.

The next hour was spent with Jem making her food, and then purposely only eating half of it to tick off her "parents".

"Oliver, I think that you should go do your homework," suggested Lily. "You will be going back to Hogwarts tomorrow." Oliver was about to argue, but after seeing the look that his mum gave him, he tramped upstairs to his room. Lily turned back towards Jem with the air of someone about to drop a bomb. "You, too. So you had better eat up!"

"Wait, what?" Jem's fork dropped to her plate with a clatter. She couldn't believe her luck.

"Oh, I knew you wouldn't want to go," Lily sighed. "Well, homeschool is always an option."

"What? No, send me there! That's not what I meant!" Jem tried to tone down her excitement, but she was legitimately delighted. Escaping Hogwarts would be a piece of cake. Besides, Draco was there. Maybe she could have a quick chat with him before making her grand exit.

Lily looked surprised at the sudden mood swing. She eyed Jem suspiciously, then continued, "Granted, there will be some extra... _protection_ around you when you go."

Jem nodded. She had seen this coming.

"And you won't be starting school tomorrow; you'll just be going in to do some tests and to meet with the teachers," Lily clarified. "You won't actually be starting until the beginning of next week."

 _Okay, it's Sunday, so I guess I have to spend a whole week with them,_ Jem thought, annoyed by the idea. _This is going to be soooo much fun._

 ** _Thank you and please review._**


	19. Chapter 19

**I apologize for the long break, however when I was going to post, crashed. The next weekend, my chapter wouldn't upload. So here I am trying again.**

 **Also I have been struck with an idea for another story. I will be posting the first chapter today or tomorrow, so check it out.**

 **Chapter 19**

"Jem, could you come down here, please?"

Jem sighed. Could Lily _be_ more annoying? She had been trying to concentrate, meditate on her old life. She had been trying to focus on what her father looked like, but she found that the memory was starting to fade. He seemed fuzzy and shorter than she thought he actually was. It was making her brain hurt. _If I have to stay in this place any longer,_ she thought, _I'm going to go insane._

She wanted to break down the protective barrier between her thoughts and his, but knew that she would probably go more insane if she did that.

"Jem, if you don't come down here I'm going to call you by your real name!" Lily shouted.

Jem sighed and slowly walked downstairs. Her "parents" were sitting in the living room with Oliver.

"Are you ready to go?" James asked. Jem didn't respond and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Yes, she's ready, let's go," he said, marching over to the fireplace.

"We're going by portkey, Oliver," Lily explained.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"Becau-" James started.

"Because it's too easy for me to go somewhere else if we go by floo," Jem said, wondering how her brother had passed the first few years of Hogwarts.

"Where would you go?" asked Oliver, puzzled.

They all stared at him. James and Lily were saved from explaining when the portkey turned blue. James glanced at Jem suspiciously.

"Three..two..." And they whirled away.

"Ah, James, Lily, Oliver, Alex-" Dumbledore started to greet the Potter family before he was cut off by a growl.

"Um, Oliver, I think it's time for you to go down to Charms," Lilly instructed. Oliver got the hint and left after saying goodbye to everyone.

Jem tuned out after Dumbledore started drowning on and on about her tests, her schedule, her Sorting, and other stuff she didn't care about.

"So what would you like to start with?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye. Jem didn't answer. "The Sorting, then," he continued with a smile. He grabbed an old had off the shelf. "Erm… I don't really have to _wear_ this, do I?" Jem asked, eyeing the dust crusted around the brim.

"Every Hogwarts student does," Dumbledore chuckled. "Don't worry, it doesn't bite… usually."

Not bothering to hide her look of disgust, Jem grabbed the hat and gingerly placed it upon her head. A small voice issued from above the brim.

"Ah, another Potter, I see…" it mused. "Or not," it added quickly. "Definitely not… Well, this is going to be easy." Jem felt the hat straighten, take in a breath (did the hat have lungs?) and scream, "SLYTHERIN!"

Jem smirked, gently put it on the desk, and folded her arms.

"She can't go to Slytherin," James protested.

"I agree," Dumbledore said.

"The sorting hat put me there-" Jem argued.

"You and everyone in this room knows that you would be out of here by tomorrow morning if we placed you with the Slytherins," Dumbledore stated bluntly.

 _Ouch_ , Jem thought, _I'm sure that I could get out of here in an hour. He has no faith in my abilities._

"You'll be going to Gryffindor," he continued, "and you will have your father escorting you to your classes for a few weeks."

"He's my babysitter?" she asked.

"No, I'm extra protection," James clarified.

"For who?" she asked snarkily.

James sighed.

"Perhaps we should do the placement tests," suggested Dumbledore. "Could you please cast an Unlocking Charm?"

"I don't have a wand," Jem deadpanned.

"Ah well, yes, but..." Dumbledore looked to James and Lily.

"You may have your wand only during class. It will be taken away in an instant if you _try_ anything." James handed over the wand, his expression dark.

Dumbledore conjured a small door. Jem made a big show of readying her wand. Then, she smirked and set it down. All they heard was a small click and the door swung open.

"Well, I think we can all agree that for the wand subjects you can be with your age group," Dumbledore stated a bit shakily.

There was a knock on the door. Snape opened it, and Jem raised one eyebrow.

"Ah, Severus, I was just about to call for you," Dumbledore chuckled.

"For what?" he sneered.

"I was hoping you could test young Ms. Potter to see if she could TAKE POTIONS WITH HER AGE GROUP!" Dumbledore was forced to raise his voice, as Jem had started growling very loudly.

"I can assure you that she is much above a fifth-year level," Snape said. He looked at Jem, and Jem momentarily wondered where his loyalties truly lie. She had always suspected that he secretly belonged to Dumbledore, but it seemed that there was something behind his black eyes that made her think otherwise.

"And you would know this how?" James asked suspiciously. Everyone in the room gave him a look that said, _really._ "Ah yes," he said sheepishly.

"Alright, I think that based on these tests, its safe to say that you probably have an acceptable understanding of most of the subjects. If you need to, we can arrange a tutor for you," Dumbledore explained, although everyone knew that would never happen.

Snape turned to Lily, "Do you know when you can take over your classes again?"

"I could teach a few while Ale-... erm, she gets a tour of the castle," Lily said, and Snape nodded before swooping out of the room.

"Speaking of which, perhaps you should get started," Dumbledore suggested.

James and Lily nodded, and the group of three headed down the spiral staircase.

"I think it's lunchtime," Lily remarked after approaching the Great Hall that was filled with chattering noise.

"-she like?"

"Is she n-"

"-will she start?"

"-house is she in?"

They passed the doorway and saw Oliver, surrounded by people of all houses asking questions. They all went quiet when they saw who was standing in the doorway.

"So this is the Great Hall..." James said, so quietly that only Jem could hear.

Jem wasn't paying attention. She was surveying the hall without moving her head. She found the Slytherin table and locked eyes with a specific blonde. He gave a curt nod, a signal that they would talk later. Jem looked at each of her friends in turn, making sure that they were all there.

James was oblivious and continued talking about when she'd be using the Great Hall and for what she would be using it for.

He ushered her on through the Entrance Hall to the staircases. Three hours later they were done, and Jem knew more about Hogwarts than she had ever wanted to. They headed back up to the headmaster's office and used Floo Powder to return home.

The next few days dragged by. Everyday Jem would wake up, make her own breakfast, go to the library, make lunch, go to her room, make supper, go to her room and sleep. The whole time she refused to talk to her parents. In the afternoon, Lily had classes that she had to teach, and in the morning she had to help Severus.

It was the most boring week of her life, and that was saying a lot because her father had once locked her in a room for a week to test her patience. The only thing that got her mildly excited was on Tuesday morning when they went to Diagon Alley. They had gotten all of her Hogwarts supplies, along with some more clothes, and Jem had some fun freaking out James by talking to the snakes in the pet store.

Sunday night finally arrived, and James called Jem down to the living room.

"Are you all packed?" James asked, hoping against all hope that his daughter would answer.

"Yes."

James blinked in shock. "Er alright, so we'll leave early tomorrow morning, most likely around eight because you have a free period first hour to get settled in." He started to ramble on about what classes she had tomorrow.

"Anyways, you should probably get to bed," James suggested.

Jem turned and went up to her room, barely containing her excitement at getting out of the Potter house.

 **Please review**


	20. Chapter 20

**I feel like I'm always apologizing, but I'm sorry for the long break again. I'm not going to bother to make excuses for the time that I've been gone this time.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 20**

"Ale-... Jem, James, so nice to see you again," greeted Dumbledore. James smiled and Jem continued to glare at the old man.

"I have excused some of your new roommates from their first class so that you can get to know them," Dumbledore said, "They're waiting for you now, so you had best be going."

James trekked up to the Gryffindor common room with his daughter. Once they climbed through the portrait hole they were greeted by three teen girls.

"Hello, my name's Lavender. I heard that you like being called by Jem, that's such a cool name, by the way-" one girl started.

"And I'm Parvati, I _love_ your hair, and your eyes-" interrupted another.

"And I love your outfit-" Lavender interrupted again.

"Girls, perhaps you could show her your room?" James inserted himself into the conversation, sensing that his daughter was about to have two more murders on her hands.

"Oh yes, of course."

"I, like, totally forgot."

The two girls raced off towards the dorms, leaving a bushy-haired girl behind.

"And I'm Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you," the girl clarified. Jem sighed in relief after she realized that the last girl wasn't going to, well, fangirl at her.

Jem trailed after Hermione up into the dorms. She quickly hid her look of distaste at such a small room and set her backpack down at the end of the bed that was very clearly unused.

"We have twenty minutes before our next class, would you like a tour?" Lavender asked eagerly.

"Did that already," Jem said.

"Oh well... then..." Parvati tried to think of something else.

"Maybe you two could go back to Divination and let her unpack in peace," suggested Hermione.

The girls started to protest before realizing that it would give them a chance to tell everyone about the new girl, making them popular instantly.

Once they left Jem sighed and walked over her bag.

"Sorry about them, they're a little..." Hermione gestured with her hands.

"Yeah," Jem stared at the girl, wondering why she had never heard the last name 'Granger' before. Then it clicked. She was a mudblood. Jem faced an internal crisis. "Befriend" the girl and have some intelligent company, or stick to the purebloods who seemed to not have much upstairs.

"What class do you have first?" Hermione questioned.

"Charms," she replied in a monotone.

"Me too, which electives are you taking?" Hermione asked.

"Well, they want me to have as little time possible to try to escape, so all of them except Divination and Muggle studies. They said they could have foreseen some problems with that one," Jem sneered, hoping to scare the brown-haired girl a little bit.

There was a flash of anger in Hermione's eyes but the Gryffindor hid it well.

"We'll have similar schedules then, as I am doing the same," she responded, "Oh and I should warn you, while most people are excited that you are here, like Lavender and Parvati, there is a small number that are..."

"Not, like the ones who have family that have been hurt or killed by us-"Jem got cut off.

"By Death Eaters," Hermione said. Jem smirked, knowing that the girl was trying to separate Jem from the rest of the Death Eaters.

"Thanks for the warning, but really, I won't be here long," Jem said.

"And why's that?" Hermione asked.

"You're a smart girl; you and I both know that the Dark Lord would do anything to have me back, and if I'm persistent enough, I could get myself kicked out." Jem neglected to mention that she was more than capable of escaping.

"Yes, well, in the meantime, we had better be heading to Charms." Hermione led the way out of the dormitory.

They met James in the common room and headed to the Charms classroom. They were early so Jem grabbed a seat near the back and plastered a bored look on her face.

"So, what house will be joining us in this class?" Jem asked trying to seem uninterested.

"Erm, Ravenclaw, I think," Hermione guessed. Sure enough, a few seconds later, some nerdy teens came through the door. It was comical how their eyes slid from her to her father, sitting in the back corner, to Hermione sitting next to her in the back of the room. While it was comical for a while; after the tenth person, it got a bit old.

Attendance was taken and the small professor told them to practice their Summoning Charms.

James walked over to Jem and gave her her wand.

"Look, I know you don't need it, but could you at least pretend to participate?" James asked pleadingly. Jem nodded, not wanting more attention.

A book went flying by her head and Jem glowered at a guilty looking redhead.

"I-I'm sorry," he muttered. Jem turned away and was amused by the look of distaste on Hermione's face.

"That's Ron. He can be a bit daft, but he is also nice enough... sometimes," Hermione explained. Jem turned back to look at Ron, who was now quite red in the face. She laughed quietly to herself.

"What, you think you're so cool? I bet you couldn't do this stupid charm!" Ron shouted, clearly trying and failing to defend his ego.

Jem flicked her wand and almost decapitated the redhead with a lamp that went soaring across the room.

"You little... uh..." Ron trailed off when he remembered that James was sitting next to Jem. He turned around and stomped back to his seat.

"Like I said, a bit daft," Hermione said and Jem bit back a laugh.

The rest of Charms passed uneventfully. James stopped Jem as she was about to leave the classroom.

"I'm sorry but I need to take your wand." Jem complied with a raised eyebrow as James continued, "You have Potions next, and since your mum will be there, I won't stay."

Jem nodded and headed off to the dungeons.

She walked into the Potions classroom and scanned the room. She realized that they had potions with Slytherins. She tried not to smile as she took the only empty seat near a Gryffindor boy. It seemed she was failing as the boy looked at her frightfully.

Snape swooped into the room and wrote instructions up on the board. Everyone started gathering ingredients while Jem sat in her seat. Draco paused by her desk and dropped off everything she needed. Jem gave him a smile, a nice one this time.

"I-" she started.

"Everyone please take your seats and start your potions." Lily's voice rang through the room. Jem rolled her eyes as Draco walked away.

She began her potion. It was easy, something she had learned years ago. Snape patrolled the room like a greasy bat, making sure nobody was going to do something stupid.

"LONGBOTTOM!" he barked at the boy next to her.

"Sir?" he asked, shaking.

"Did you intend to kill everyone in this room by adding those worms?"

Neville's hand shook above the cauldron as he slowly put it down.

"Sorry sir, I thought-" he tried to explain but Snape cut him off.

"Those are plain earthworms, not the glow worms that I had instructed." Snape sneered.

"Sorry sir," Neville said meekly.

"10 points from Gryffindor," Snape said as he continued walking past the cauldrons. He looked down at Jem's potion and gave her a nod that anybody else would miss. Jem understood that he had to be careful about how much loyalty he had to hide from the students of Hogwarts, but he also had to respect her, lest he gets the wrath of her father.

He moved on, and Jem almost groaned when she saw Lily making her way down the rows towards her

"How's it going?" Lily asked. Jem just looked up at her and continued with her potion.

"It looks like you're doing very well." Lily sighed and walked away.

Halfway through class, a Gryffindor's potion one table over started to sizzle dangerously. Jem threw a shield up as it exploded. When the smoke cleared there were two Gryffindors covered in nasty burn marks. Luckily Jem's shield had protected the rest. She quickly took it down, hoping no one would notice, but it was clear that Lily and Snape had.

"FINNIGAN!" Snape yelled at the burnt boy.

"Severus, I'll take them to the infirmary," Lily said, waving her wand to clean up the mess. Snape nodded and the two students were escorted out of the room.

The rest of the class passed uneventfully, but by the end of it, Jem was really uncomfortable with the mixed looks she was getting from everyone in the classroom. For the first time, she was hit by a wave of homesickness. Her whole life she had been in a little bubble and now the bubble had popped.

When class was over she took her time to pack up her stuff. Draco walked over to her, followed by the rest of her friends.

"When's your next free period?" he asked.

"Wednesday, last hour," she answered.

"Library then?"

"Yeah." They parted ways as they exited the classroom. She started up the stairs to go to the entrance hall and was met by James. They headed to the Great Hall and Oliver bounded up to them.

Jem was startled by the comfort she felt at his presence. She put it down to predictability. She knew Oliver, but she didn't know the students; Oliver was predictable, they were not. Predictability was comfortable.

 _Yes,_ she thought _, that's definitely why._

Oliver dragged her over to the Gryffindor table. He started piling her plate with food, talking about what to eat and what to stay away from. Jem cast a discreet inspection spell to make sure no one had poisoned her food.

While Oliver chattered on, Jem looked around at everybody staring at her. This was the first time that most of them had seen her, and it was clear that they were bursting with questions. Lavender and Parvati were surrounded by admirers, those two being the only ones who had had any interaction with Jem.

Hermione walked into the hall a minute later and was immediately swamped with questions. She brushed them off and sat down across from Jem. The whole Gryffindor house waited to see if Jem would allow it, and when she did nothing, they figured it was safe to approach Jem.

Suddenly she had people on all sides of her, introducing themselves and asking questions. She could only catch snippets of what they were saying.

"Hi, I'm-"

"-Potions together-"

"Tomorrow?"

"-Colin Creev-"

Jem turned to Oliver, "Are all of the students here so rude?"

"Umm..." Oliver looked around, giving a hint that they should leave.

Red and shame-faced, the Gryffindors made their way back to their seats.

"What a bunch of nutters," Jem muttered, and she looked up to see the daft redhead from Charms slide into the seat next to Hermione, shaking his head. _What was his name… Reginald, Ryan… oh yeah, Ron,_ Jem remembered.

He grabbed a chicken leg and ripped off a piece, chewing loudly. "I swear we weren't that annoying when we were little tykes."

"You almost got me expelled in our first year," Hermione said, shocked.

"Saved your life, too," Ron reminded her. "Er, sorry about that Fanged Frisbee, though."

"It's fine." Hermione turned back to her plate, and Jem was shocked to see that her cheeks were touched with pink. _No way_ , Jem thought. _Could she actually like this dim bulb?_

Hermione cleared her throat and said, "Oh, Ron, this is Jem."

Ron nodded. "I remember. You're the one who almost killed me during Charms."

Jem smirked. Of all of the Gryffindors besides maybe Hermione and the two fangirls she had met, Ron was the only one who didn't seem to be afraid of her. She admired that, in a way. Sure, he might be an idiot, but he was an idiot with courage. _On second thought_ , Jem considered, _that might be worse_. Jem decided to fix his attitude.

"If I had been trying to kill you, your parents would be planning a funeral," Jem said.

Ron paled a little, then continued to be blunt. "So, what's he like? Y'know, You-Know-Who?"

"Ron!" Hermione slapped his arm.

"What?" Ron said indignantly. "It's what everyone wants to know, isn't it?"

Hermione sighed, turned to Jem, and said, "I'm sorry about him, he just says things without thinking some- no, _all_ of the time." Ron didn't notice or at least pretended not to, as he shoveled mashed potatoes into his face. Nevertheless, Jem thought she saw the tips of his ears turn red.

"So..." Ron gestured that Jem should explain.

Jem leaned in secretively and had to try not to laugh as everyone around did the same.

"I think that it's important that you know," she paused, smiling evilly on the inside as everyone held their breath, "that I'd never share anything about anything in my life with mudbloods and blood traitors like you."

Everyone recoiled, shocked.

"And you're supposed to be the brave house." Jem snorted, picked up her bag, and left the Great Hall.

Please read and review.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey you guys, I know its been so long since I've posted. I don't really have an excuse but I feel that I owe an explanation. When I was in middle school I had the idea for this fic, but the problem was that I had so many ideas, and I tried to cram them all into one story. It obviously didn't work, I have this mess of a story that has so much OC, and un-realistic plot twists. I still love the basic idea for the story that I had, however it is turned into something that I can't recognize. I have also grown so much as a writer these past few years and looking back on the story, I cringe at the writing and at my attempts to be a good Fanfiction writer.

I have a few more chapters written, and I will post them if you are interested. However, I am putting this story up for adoption. If you want to take it over, please private message me with your ideas. You can go through and edit all of the first chapters, even changing the plot slightly if you wish. If no one wants to adopt it, but they have ideas, please dm me. I will continue the story if theirs interest, but I'm not feeling very inspired.

I will most likely be continuing my other story but I could use ideas for that as well. Thank you.


End file.
